


The Park-King Garage

by Park_Chanyeols_left_ear_lobe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Rich Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, we young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Chanyeols_left_ear_lobe/pseuds/Park_Chanyeols_left_ear_lobe
Summary: This is a fan fiction inspired by very famous "We Young" prompt going around twitter, in which Byun Baekhyun is a spoiled rich brat who has thing for a cute, tall mechanic named Park Chanyeol. so... hope you guys like it.





	1. Don't go scratchin' my heart

“Look closer.” A tiny brunet emerged from the opposite side of the silver Maserati, separating him from the tall blond squinting at the passenger side door. His hair was combed back neatly on top of his head and his pristine white shirt and gray trousers seemed almost out of place in the rusty, greasy workshop he was standing in.

“Sir, for the last time, there is absolutely nothing wrong with your car.” Chanyeol, or as Baekhyun liked to call him, “Hubbah-hubbah”, straightened up and proceeded to wipe his hands on the rag, staining it with grease and tossing it to the table behind him.

Baekhyun took his sweet time in replying, taking time to appreciate the warm honey like feeling that Chanyeol’s voice always managed to give him. Week after week, the tiny brunet would return to the parking garage with a new “fault” in his precious car.

Week after week, he would return only to refuse assistance from anyone else but the tall, large eared blond that always worked at the very back. His problems would always be the same, either a scratch, a dent or trouble with his brakes.

Baekhyun was losing hope and when Chanyeol turned around, giving his very well-toned back to him, Baekhyun knew it was time for desperate measures. A panicked Chanyeol turned around when he heard a blood curdling screech.

“What the hell did you do?” Chanyeol shrieked, taking long strides to cross over to where Baekhyun was standing, proudly holding up his keys with a devilish grin plastered on his perfectly moisturized lips.

“Oh would you look at that,” Baekhyun bent down a little to look over his handy work. “A scratch, pretty deep if you ask me.” He smiled up at Chanyeol, eyes glassy with innocence and lips slightly pouty. Chanyeol shook the image of Baekhyun’s face out of his head, heaving a sigh and settling his hands on his hips.  

“Look, Mister-“Chanyeol was cut off before he could even begin,

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol settled his eyes on the sickly sweet smile plastered on Baekhyun’s face.

“Right… Baekhyun, look I get paid by the hour, so how about you leave and go play with some of your other fancy friends and I get back to work so I can manage to have dinner tonight, okay?” Chanyeol regretted his little rant as soon as he saw the crestfallen look on the brunet’s face.

“But I don’t have any friends.” He pouted up at the blond with expectant eyes.

“Oh c’mon, Yeol! Even I feel bad for the little guy now!” Sehun called out from the front of the garage, pretty intent on eavesdropping on the exchange taking place in the back.

“Get your daddy to buy you some then.” Chanyeol said, casually rolling his eyes and ignoring the calls of protest from Sehun.

“I can’t do that! That’s wrong!” Baekhyun whined, following Chanyeol to the back room when the taller decided to give up and go get a drink.

“Baekhyun, you have eight cars and you can’t even see over the bonnet on half of them, that’s wrong.” Chanyeol chuckled to himself, unknowingly making the shorter boy swoon.

“But my car is all scratched up! If you fix it, you’ll be working and you’ll get paid, right?” Baekhyun tried to inch closer to Chanyeol who was leaning back on the granite counter top only to have the taller move out of his place.

“Look you little midget-“

“Hey! I’m not a midget! You’re just too tall.” Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest, jutting out his lower lip to intensify the pout that he was sporting.

Involuntarily, Chanyeol found himself wondering how those lips would feel if they were trapped between his own rather than yapping on and on about everything and anything.

“Look, you need to leave. My boss will be back any time now and I can’t risk making him angry.” Chanyeol mimicked Baekhyun by crossing his arms across his chest, shaking his explicit thoughts out of his head.

“But I’m a customer! You can’t drive me away, that’s bad for business.” Baekhyun tried to argue, following Chanyeol out of the room.

“You’re bad for business.” Chanyeol stated, picking up a wrench and moving back to the engine he was working on before Baekhyun interrupted him.

“Oh, so you’re saying I distract you?” Baekhyun asked, his sultry tone making the hair on Chanyeol’s neck stand on end.

“No. You annoy me.” Chanyeol shot back, clapping himself on the back for not stuttering.

Ever since the tiny brunet had started strutting into the garage like he practically owned the place, Chanyeol had lost all peace of mind. He worked in complete harmony with Sehun just a few weeks ago and then a diva-ish, designer suit wearing midget walked in and threw everything off balance.

“But all I want is for you to-“

“No.”

“But, Chan-“

“No.”

“At least list-“

“I said: no!” Chanyeol turned around abruptly, almost making Baekhyun fall back. His voice was firm and Baekhyun felt his heart dropping.

“But it’s all scratched, Channie.” He tried to reason with the fuming giant.

“Don’t call me that!” Chanyeol threw his hands above his head, grunting at the impossible feat that was dealing with Byun Baekhyun. His head snapped back when he heard a sniff followed by a small sigh.

“O-okay… I’ll just go, I guess.” Baekhyun tried not to sound too disappointed but the small twitch in his heart made it hard for him not to stutter. He had been aimlessly pining for this guy for over a month, hoping he would be able to woo him with his endless charms but maybe luck wasn’t on his side.

“Bye then…” Baekhyun grabbed his keys from the work table, shoving his free hand deep into the pocket of his fitting trousers.

“I’m going…” He announced once again, still holding on to the hope that Chanyeol would try to stop him.

“You know the way out.” Chanyeol deadpanned, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

Baekhyun’s shoulders slumped again, heart dropping. He climbed into his car, giving a farewell nod towards the younger mechanic in the front before rolling out onto the road and driving away, half-heartedly.

“Try again next time, Byun.” He chuckled bitterly, cutting it short and focusing on the road ahead.

 


	2. The easiest thing to break

It had been a week since a certain bratty brunet had returned to poke his nose in Chanyeol's business, not that he cared. Sehun, however was having the worst week of his life. A certain giant was clumsier and grumpier than his usual self and the clumsier he got the angrier their boss, Kim Minseok became.

 

It was almost the end of friday's workday when a red pontiac firebird pulled up outside the shop. Before Chanyeol and Sehun had the opportunity to admire the old muscle car's beauty, an even prettier boy stepped out. If Chanyeol heard Sehun's manic laugh, he chose to ignore it, keeping his full attention on the casually dressed Byun walking his way.

 

"Let me guess; the brakes just won't work." Chanyeol brought his hands up to rest on his hips, cocking his head to the side, pouting to mock the boy walking his way.

Something was out of place and Chanyeol could feel it. In place of Baekhyun's usual goofy smile was an unwavering scowl, his brows creased and hands in fists by his side.

 

Without sparing him as much as a glance, Baekhyun walked past him to where the younger boy was. He tapped Sehun on the shoulder and when he turned around, Baekhyun beckoned him to follow. The two left the garage and after a few minutes, Sehun returned with Baekhyun in tow. All the while, Chanyeol stood in annoyed shock, watching Baekhyun ignore him.

 

"Sit here. It will only take a minute, don't worry." Sehun pulled out a chair for the shorter boy and gave him a small smile before walking into the back room. Chanyeol followed, intrigued to know why the small brunet was all of a sudden ignoring him.

 

"What's wrong with his car now? Another bluff, I presume." Chanyeol chuckled but stopped short when he realized Sehun wasn't laughing along.

 

"His battery needs changing but I checked and so does the oil filter. If he hadn't stopped on his way his car would've either seized on the highway or would have broken down. He's lucky he stopped." Sehun explained before walking back out with a new oil filter.

 

Chanyeol poked his head out of the room and found Baekhyun sitting quietly in the chair Sehun gave him, he was twidling his thumbs, biting down on his lower lip watching the young mechanic work on his precious baby. Chanyeol felt a slight pang in his chest but quickly dismissed it as annoyance towards the shorter.

 

"There all done!" Sehun announced after a few minutes of working under the hood. He dusted his hands off and gave Baekhyun a genuine smile, something Chanyeol rarely saw the younger boy do.

 

"Thank you so much, Sehun. I don't know what I would've done without you." Baekhyun stood from his seat with a large grin, patting the boy on his arm. He felt a presence behind him but chose to ignore it.

 

"Where are you heading?" Sehun asked, moving to prepare the bill.

 

"Oh I was heading to Jeju for the weekend." Baekhyun answered, still keeping his back to the eavesdropping giant. Sehun only nodded in acknowledgement and handed Baekhyun the cheque, the older boy handed him his credit card and Sehun disappeared into the back room again.

 

Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol's loud breathing, he always breathed loudly, Baekhyun had noticed it the first time they had met. Everything about Park Chanyeol was big and Baekhyun always wondered why he had a crush on him in the first place. Baekhyun wasn't exactly short but he had always felt uncomfortable around big things; big buildings, big places, big people but Chanyeol always radiated warmth towards him, even when he was being cold.

 

"I can see you didn't lie today. Good job." A deep, warm voice interrupted his train of thought.

 

"Oh... Hi." Baekhyun had been hoping he wouldn't have to talk to the giant today but once again, luck refused to cooperate.

 

"Hi." Chanyeol was standing a few feet away from him but Baekhyun could still smell the hint of musk that was left on him after the day's work.

 

"Here's your card, Hyung." Sehun returned, sensing the tension that hung like thick fog in the air around them.

 

"Well, I'll get going then." Baekhyun pocketed his credit card, turning on his heels to walk out of the garage but abruptly stopped in his tracks.

 

"You look confused, Chanyeol. You should be happy I didn't come to annoy you again." He let the words sink in before following with a sweet smile.

 

"I'm confused as to what a friendless brat like you will do in Jeju all alone." Chanyeol shot back with the first thing he could think off, regretting his insensitivity as soon as the words left his mouth.

 

"Oh... Well you don't need to worry about that." Baekhyun replied, smiling to hide the way his gut was wrenching.

 

"Ha! Who said I'm worried about you?" Chanyeol scoffed, missing the way Baekhyun's face changed colour.

 

"Right... Why would you care." Baekhyun made no attempt to hold back the bite in his words. "I'll get going then, bye Sehun. Thanks for the help." Without another glance, Baekhyun spun around and hastily left the workshop.

 

"Idiot." Sehun deadpanned, smacking Chanyeol on his nape before walking back to change out of his jumpsuit.

 

 

It was sunday morning, a day after Baekhyun had arrived at his family's mansion on the island, and the tiny brunet woke up in cold sweats. He sat up in the plush king sized bed, drawing his knees into his chest. He heaved in heavy breaths to stabilize his racing heart and when he finally managed to calm down he realized how large the bed was. Baekhyun's lithe body sat, curled up in the center of the large bed, too big and too lonely for him alone.

 

He let his eyes roam around the room only find that it didn't appeal to him at all. The large floor length windows on the west wall gave a  perfect view of the ocean and oddly enough, Baekhyun hated it. His surroundings, much like his life, were neat and pin drop silent, everything that Baekhyun had grown to dislike. He hated the crisp shirts he had to wear to dinner every night, he hated the perfect posture he had to maintain, he hated how every time he saw his father all that was to discuss between them was business.

 

It was at times like these when Baekhyun realized why he had fallen for Chanyeol in the first place. The tall, blond was everything Baekhyun wasn't. He was messy, carefree, casual and most importantly; he was happy.

 

It was also at times like these when Baekhyum realized how unfortunate he was. He had all the riches in the world, everything he could've asked for, only that he didn't ask for them. All he ever wanted was someone to confide in, someone to trust, to hold and to call his own. He despised how it was so easy for people to weigh love and wealth with the same scale.

 

He was on his way back to the city when he decided he missed the large eared idiot. Even though the last time he had seen him, Baekhyun had walked out with a broken heart, he decided to stop by the garage to take a peek.

 

"Alright, Sehun. Turn her on." Chanyeol yelled from under the hood, showing a thumbs up to Sehun, who was sitting on the driver's seat. Sehun turned the key in the ignition and the car purred to life.

 

"Woohoo did you hear that? What a beauty!" Chanyeol howled, affectionately patting the car and pumping his fist in the air.

He seemed to be in a good mood so Baekhyun decided to try his luck.

 

"No more lies," Baekhyun whispered to himself. "just tell him you came to see him."

He nodded to himself, smoothing out the hair on top of his head and putting on his best smile. Just as he was about to step into the garage, a tall, fair skinned girl walked out from the back room and for some odd reason, Baekhyun decided to stop in his tracks.

 

"You're the best, Channie." She purred, strutting over to Chanyeol, standing a little too close.

 

"Channie?" Baekhyun felt a stab in his side.

 

"Oh this was nothing." Chanyeol puffed out his chest, squaring his shoulders to look wider than he was.

 

"How can I ever repay you?" The girl giggled, leaning in a pecking Chanyeol on the cheek.

 

Baekhgun felt tears prickling his eyes but willed himself not to cry. It was a stupid reason and he had his dignity to keep. Chanyeol never did anything to lead him on and so he had no right to feel this way, right?

 

Right?

 

Just when Baekhyun thought things couldn't get worse, Sehun stepped out of the car, spotting him in the doorway.

 

"Oh hyung! Hi!" The boy called from his place, making the other two people turn to look at him as well.

 

Baekhyun had his eyes fixed on Chanyeol and no matter how much he wanted to look away he couldn't find it in himself to do so. His lips narrowed into a sad smile and he turned his head away, missing the way Chanyeol's demeanour changed. Baekhyun turned on his heels before any of the two boys could stop him and ran to his car.

 

Once he was back on the road, Baekhyun hastily wiped away the tears from his cheeks. He was being stupid, he kept telling himself. It was only a kiss on the cheek and it's not like he had any right to dictate who Chanyeol could kiss or not.

 

In the end, Baekhyun could only weep for his aching heart. The heart that longed for love, longed to be held, longed to be at peace after the constant battles it was forced to fight in. All Baekhyun wanted was to feel warm and wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please comment down below what you think and let me know if I should continue with the story!!


	3. Newly whipped

"Hyung?" Sehun called after him but Baekhyun only walked faster, not stopping until he was in his car.

 

"What was that all about?" He asked, turning to face Chanyeol. The older boy shrugged in response, still looking over the dust left behind by Baekhyun's car.

 

"Well, anyway... Thanks again, Channie!" Yoora patted her brother's hair down, making sure to flatten it out to annoy him. Chanyeol whined at the action, shoving her hand off his head.

 

"Get going now. You'll be late." He said, ushering his sister to her car. 

 

After goodbyes were said and promises were made to visit home soon, Chanyeol decided to take a break before he got to work again.

 

"Did Baekhyun hyung look upset to you?" Sehun asked as soon as he entered the back room.

"Why should I care?" Chanyeol shrugged indifferently, sitting down and putting his feet up.

"Why are you so mean to him? He's such a nice guy." Sehun pouted, dusting his hands and leaning back on his chair.

"Stop being childish. And since when do you call people hyung? Huh? You never call me hyung!" Chanyeol huffed out, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Jeez... I just thought you liked hin that's all." He raised his hands up in defense.

"What?! Like him?! What gave you that idea?" Chanyeol almost topple off his chair, his voice reaching a higher pitch in an attempt to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck.

"Oh please, Yeol. I know you well enough to know when you don't like someone. You give him the time of day even when you know he's lying, that's enough for me." Sehun reasoned, shrugging his shoulders like it was that simple.

"I don't like that butt eating midget!" Chanyeol rose to his feet, storming out of the room before Sehun could notice the red in his cheeks.

It took Chanyeol a few more days to realize that he, in fact, did care if the tiny brunet was upset or not. He found himself turning his head towards entrance in hopes that Baekhyun would come strutting in and would get disappointed when he wasn't there. His ears would perk up every time he heard a car outside but they would fold down like a dejected puppy's when it wasn't one of Baekhyun's flashy old muscle cars. Chanyeol realized; he cared a lot.

 

It was Friday afternoon when, as usual, Chanyeol was working under the hood. It was Sehun's day off and the airy silence in the shop was making Chanyeol's toes curl. He heard footsteps on the asphalt and turned around in reflex only to find a very familiar head of hair poking in through the open door. Chanyeol felt his heart flutter and he mustered up all his will not to smile at the sight of Baekhyun's tiny body leaning on the door frame, peaking in to check if someone was there.

 

"A little to the right." He said, stifling a laugh when the tiny brunet almost fell forward. 

 

"Oh, Chanyeol. Hi." Baekhyun tried to play it cool, taking a few cautious steps into the garage.

 

"Hi. What's up?" Chanyeol asked, leaning back on the car he had been working on.

 

Timidly, Baekhyun stepped into the garage, his baggy T-shirt and distressed jeans seeming like a breath of fresh air as compared to his usual suit and tie. Chanyeol held his breath, warming up to this new casual look. He racked his eyes over the fidgety brunet, subconsciously licking his dry, parted lips.

 

"N-nothing..." Baekhyun continued to twidle his thumbs, fidgeting with the fabric of his shirt to avoid looking up into Chanyeol's eyes.

 

In all honesty, after the last unfortunate encounter, Baekhyun had promised himself he wouldn't return to the shop ever again. He promised to get over Chanyeol and try to live on as he had always done; alone and miserable. It was his heart that was the problem, though. So, Baekhyun made another promise to himself when he woke up that day, a promise that would decided the depth of his feelings for the giant.

 

"Any car trouble?" Chanyeol asked, pulling Baekhyun out of his train of thought.

"N-no. I just... I mean I wanted to check something." Baekhyun explained, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in questiom, urging Baekhyun to continue. 

"Okay so... I know I annoy you and you practically want me gone," Baekhyun began, flailing his arms in exaggeration to hide his obvious nervousness, "and I'll leave for good if you want me to but I mean... I just need to know something and once I get my answer, I'll leave you alone. Promise." By the time his rant ended, Baekhyun was standing right in front an amused Chanyeol, a foot's gap between their bodies. 

 

"And what is it that you need to know?" Chanyeol folded his arms in front of his chest, squaring his shoulders in a flattering manner. His smirk fell off as soon as Baekhyun raised himself up on his tiptoes, grabbing Chanyeol's shoulders to steady himself.

 

"Don't move." That was all the warning he gave the giant before crashing his lips on top of Chanyeol's. Baekhyun had half a mind to pull back when he felt Chanyeol's shoulders go stiff but he needed to know if his beating heart was trying to tell him something. 

 

Chanyeol's mind went numb as soon as his lips touched Baekhyun's. The soft pair of mounds was just as soft as he had imagined, if not softer. Baekhyun's timid movements made the kiss awkward but Chanyeol was too out of it to care. Before he knew it, his arms had come up to circle around Baekhyun's tiny waist, supporting him and simultaneously pulling him closer. 

 

Their bodies were flush against each other and just as Chanyeol was about to respond to the kiss, a loud clanking forced both of them to pull apart rather harshly. After a few seconds, Sehun strolled in after a cursing Minseok.

 

"How many times have I told you to pick up the tools from outside?" Their boss spat, his face softening upon seeing Baekhyun. He gave Chanyeol a look before proceeding to walk towards his office. 

 

If Sehun noticed the red in his cheeks, he ignored it and Baekhyun thanked God that he did. Chanyeol's face was turned down to hide the evident blush on his face, he kept it down until Minseok was out of sight. 

 

"So... What were you two up to?" Sehun asked once he senses the awkward tension in the room.

"Nothing." Chanyeol shrugged, feigning indifference. 

"Yeah..." Baekhyun agreed. "Well... See you later, Chanyeol." He piped up, suddenly uplifting his own mood and practically skipping to the door.

"Later? I thought you said you won't come back once you got your answer." Chanyeol hurried after him, confused as to why the tiny brunet was suddenly in a better mood.

"Yes. And I got my answer." Baekhyun grinned up at him.

"What?" Chanyeol's eyes widened a little, his ears perking up just the way Baekhyun liked.

"Nothing! Bubye!" Before the giant could protest, Baekhyun was gone.

 

"Answers to what?" Sehun asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"Shut up, Sehun." A fuming Chanyeol deadpanned, shoving him to the side and returning to work. 

 

Baekhyun sure had a way of infecting someone's mind. Ever since the kiss that afternoon, Chanyeol found himself subconsciously touching his lower lip, replaying the feeling of Baekhyun's lips on his own. The flips in his stomach were making him queasy and he cursed the day he had crossed paths with the butt muncher. 

 

All throughout the day, Byun Baekhyun was the only thing in his mind and even as he climbed into bed at night, exhausted and ready to retire, Baekhyun kept him up, sleep becoming a mere commodity when compared with the thoughts of pink, plump lips, slim, fair fingers and soft, milky cheeks. All his senses were heightened and for once in his life, Chanyeol feared for his sanity.

 

When Chanyeol woke up the next morning the first thought in his head was of Baekhyun, even before he peered open his eyes and cursed the sun for shining so brightly. As his feet touched the cold, hardwood floor his mind drifted off to the warmth of Baekhyun's smile. The hot shower he forced himself to take didn't help at all to make his mind think about anything other than Baekhyun's slim, delicate fingers on his body.

 

When Chanyeol stepped into the coffee shop around the corner to grab his morning cup of joe, he couldn't help but think about how Baekhyun's eyes resembled freshly brewed coffee; rich and warm and just deep enough to drown in. It wasn't until Chanyeol spilled that very coffee on his new white shirt that he cursed the very day Baekhyun came into his life, he cursed the ethereal radiance that surrounded the spoiled little brat but most of all, Chanyeol cursed himself and how incredibly on edge he was and that, too, from just one kiss.

One damned kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploaded chapter 3!!! Hope you guys like it?? I mean... it's quite a stretch


	4. But baby it's cold outside

The morning sun woke Chanyeol up as usual, filtering in through the thin, cheap curtains he had put up using nails and staples as a temporary solution. His hand flew to the bed side table to retrieve his cellphone and the giant was pleasantly surprised to see that he had received a text message. Chanyeol seldom received text messages and when he did they were usually death threats from his boss or birthday wishes from his family.

 

From: Unknown Contact

HELLO CHANYEOLLIE!! Uwu

5:59am

 

Confused as to who would possibly call him by that absurd nickname and further astonished by the time stamp, Chanyeol typed a straightforward, interrogative reply.

 

To: Unknown Contact

Who is this?

7:37am

 

From: Unknown Contact

Baekhyun uwu

7:38am

 

Chanyeol felt himself stirring in his place and he moved the covers to sit up, staring at the screen trying to remember if he had given the midget his contact information. His brain answered in the negative and the morning daze wasn’t helping either so he decided to ask the source of all his problems, himself.

 

To; Unknown Contact

How did you get my number?

7:45am

 

The giant regretted his decision as soon as his phone began to vibrate in his hand, signaling an incoming call. He groaned, swiping right and placing the phone on his ear.

“You picked up oh my God! I thought you wouldn’t pick up!” Baekhyun squealed, forcing Chanyeol to distance the phone from his ear, squinting his eyes in an attempt to stop the ringing in his ear.

“It’s so damn early God quiet down!” Chanyeol scolded and he heard Baekhyun giggle on the other end.

“Sorry… I just- Good morning, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun tripped over his words and Chanyeol could almost hear the blush in his voice.

“Morning.” The giant mumbled in reply, rubbing his eyes to remove the sleep dust.

 

As it turned out, Baekhyun was a talker, not that Chanyeol was unaware of the fact but this morning it seemed that the shorter male could go on and on about anything and everything without so much as a break to catch his breath. He kept Chanyeol occupied the entire morning, talking about his dog, his car and finally about the responsibility his father had entrusted him with.

“I mean I don’t hate the family business but I don’t want to sit at a desk all day. I won’t be able to see you if I work at the office.” Baekhyun whined and Chanyeol found himself swooning at the act.

“It’s better that way. You won’t bother me as much.” Chanyeol feigned indifference, keeping his voice stable to act rigid and casual.

“But… It’s not fair.” Baekhyun whispered through the receiver and Chanyeol could tell he was sporting a pout on those perfectly plump lips of his.

 

The conversation went on, mostly led by Baekhyun with the occasional one worded answers and hums of approval from Chanyeol. The giant placed the phone on his night stand, putting in on speaker to finally get on with his morning routine. Once everything was taken care of, without the exception of Baekhyun, Chanyeol switched all the lights off and stepped out of his apartment to begin his day.

Baekhyun continued his pointless stories all the way to the coffee shop with Chanyeol and when the giant informed him that he had reached work and had to go, it took almost another fifteen minutes to finally end the call and begin a distracted and hazy workday filled with thoughts of how velvety and smooth Baekhyun’s voice sounded in the morning.

 

After that day, it became a routine. A morning ritual of sorts where Baekhyun would wake Chanyeol up with a phone call and talk about pit less, pointless, completely absurd topics until the giant got to work. On weekends the conversation would continue late into the afternoon until Chanyeol left for his volunteer job at the community center.

Somedays Baekhyun would call in the evening, right when Chanyeol was locking up the garage and heading home. He would talk to the giant all throughout his transit to home, ranting about his day at work and how unfair his father had been by making him sit with the clerks to learn things from the bottom up. Baekhyun would talk and talk until Chanyeol reached home and then he would accompany the tall blond to dinner. His voice would lose its energy by the time Chanyeol was ready for bed, it would become soft and he would whisper sweet nothings into the giant’s ears until his breathing evened out on the other end, loud and balanced, signaling that Chanyeol had fallen asleep.

 

It became a habit for Baekhyun to wake Chanyeol up in the mornings and send him off to bed at night, so much so that they both became used to it and neither one realized when two months passed by with them talking more than seeing each other.

It was just another one of those nights where Baekhyun was reviewing his day for Chanyeol while the younger boy was on his way home. His rant ended just as Chanyeol unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped in, flicking the lights on and shrugging off his jacket, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder.

“So what are you eating tonight?” Baekhyun asked when he heard shuffling on the other end.

“Don’t know yet.” Chanyeol answered, bending in front of his open fridge to check the contents inside.

“You know I was just thinking… I mean it’s just a thought you don’t have to…” Baekhyun began, weighing his options in his head.

“Hmm?” Chanyeol asked, checking the cabinets above the sink to find some instant noodles but his shoulders slumped when he found none. He made a mental note to go grocery shopping later, turning his attention back to Baekhyun.

“I was just thinking that I haven’t seen you in a long time and I kinda… you know, I mean I-I miss you…” Baekhyun managed to complete the sentence, successfully making Chanyeol blush on the other end.

“And…?” Chanyeol asked, thanking God that Baekhyun couldn’t see the heat in his cheeks through the phone.

“Do you maybe want to… eat together?” Baekhyun was hesitant to ask but he willed up the courage to ask, holding his breath to hear the rejection from Chanyeol’s side.

“Like… right now?” Chanyeol asked, rubbing his cheek with his free hand.

“Y-yeah, if you want to… I could come over since its pretty cold outside.” Baekhyun was surprised by the amount of confidence he suddenly had.

“Yeah, sure. I was going to order something anyway…” Chanyeol tried his best to sound casual while his heart did unrealistic gymnastic tricks in his chest.

“Okay umm send me your address and I’ll… uh I’ll come over.” The awkward tension became thick even through the phone.

 

As soon as the call ended, chaos broke out on both ends. Chanyeol scrambled through the apartment to make it less shabby and more presentable to welcome a guest and Baekhyun jumped out of his bed to look for something to wear. He wanted to look casual, the way Chanyeol liked but still flattering; showing off his curves and cuts.

 

Chanyeol received the food after taking a quick shower and changing into a fresh pair of jeans and his favourite grey round neck shirt. He sprayed air freshener in the apartment and cracked the windows to air out the stale smell that was stinking up the place. The doorbell rang twice and Chanyeol took in a deep breath. He inhaled and exhaled his way to the door, only to lose his breath all together when he pulled the door open.

Baekhyun stood in the dimly lit hallway in skin fitted black jeans, hugging at the curves of his legs and shaping his supple thighs, leaving nothing to the imagination. His oversized white high neck sweater almost swallowed his slim body, only his head and slim fingers poking out. His hair was left messy on top of his head and his eyes were lined discreetly with black eye liner, making them look sharp and flattering. All in all, Baekhyun looked like a full course meal and for a minute Chanyeol forgot how to breathe, speak or even function.

 

“Hi.” Baekhyun whispered, breaking the silence and bringing Chanyeol back to his senses.

“Hey…” Chanyeol breathed out, moving out of the way to invite Baekhyun inside.

 

After a short tour of the apartment, they both settled on the small couch in the living room with the food spread out on the coffee table, ready to eat.

“I live alone so I didn’t really feel the need to buy a dining table.” Chanyeol explained, trying to ignore how his knee was brushing against Baekhun’s in the tight space.

“It’s okay. I like this better. It’s cozy.” Baekhyun smiled, looking up at him through his bangs, radiating warmth and innocence, unconsciously making Chanyeol swoon at the sight.

Dinner proceeded with small talk about both their jobs and lives away from work. It was a warm conversation and Chanyeol found that ever since Baekhyun had intruded in on his life, dinners alone had become much more bearable. It came as a surprise to the giant that he had managed to drive him away at one point, wanting him out of his life only to find that, although strangers, he had become unusually familiarized with Byun Baekhyun.

“I’m so full~” Baekhyun lay back on the sofa, patting his tummy and letting out a sigh of contentment. Chanyeol looked down at him, chuckling at his antics and Baekhyun followed suit, giggling from his place next to him.

While Chanyeol continued to lightly chuckle and shake his head at the brunet, Baekhyun noticed a stray noodle hanging from the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth. He smiled up at the giant before leaning in and placing his left hand on the other’s cheek.

“Don’t move.” He whispered, freezing Chanyeol on the spot. The latter’s eyes fluttered shut as Baekhyun’s slim fingers came in contact with the corner of his lips. He shuddered out a breath, anticipating the contact of soft, plump lips. His eyes immediately shot open when, instead of a kiss, he heard soft giggles from beside him. Baekhyun held up the string on spaghetti he had swiped off of his face and continued to silently laugh at Chanyeol’s reaction.

 

Chanyeol felt heat creeping up his neck when he realized what had just happened to him. He lips turned down into a frown, his eyes boring holes into Baekhyun’s beautiful head while the older smiled up at him, innocently wiping his hands on a napkin.

“Did you think I was going to kiss you?” Baekhyun asked, voice laced with mischief.

Chanyeol’s mouth fell off its hinge, staring down at Baekhyun, unable to process the words that left the midget’s lips.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Baekhyun asked again, shifting a little closer to the giant. Chanyeol stiffened a little, trapped between Baekhyun and the couch. His heart was racing with every inch that Baekhyun moved closer to him.

“I really like you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispered, placing a tender hand on top of the latter’s thigh, using it as a lever to rise himself up to level his face with Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun managed to sit up on his knees, facing Chanyeol and looking down into his warm, brown eyes.

Chanyeol wasn’t a man of many words but nonetheless, he was rendered speechless with Baekhyun’s sudden confession. He looked straight into the brunet’s eyes, eyes comically widening and mouth hanging open with anticipation of his next words.

“I know I’m not your ideal type. I mean, I’m loud and I snort when I laugh,” Baekhyun stopped to chuckle awkwardly, his eyes glazed with uncertainty, voice soft and wavering every now and then. “The thing is I look at you and I see so much of what I want, Chanyeol. I see freedom and warmth and so much beauty.” His words got choked in his throat, unwilling tears welling up in his eyes.

“I don’t completely know why I like you but, I know that if I don’t tell you now, I won’t be able to stop myself from running after you. So if you want to reject me, if you want me to leave do it now. Say it now so I can save what little of my heart I can because if you don’t do it now, I’ll just build up hope in my pathetic heart and keep telling myself I mean something to you when I obviously don’t and I-“ Baekhyun was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips crashing on his own.

Chanyeol brought his arms to wrap around Baekhyun’s small waist, pulling him onto his lap. He leaned down to comfortably place his lips over Baekhyun’s, tenderly sucking at his lower lip, feeling it tremble under his touch. When he pulled back, the tears that had been present in Baekhyun’s eyes had now spilled down his cheeks, staining the milky skin.

“Why did you do that?” Baekhyun breathed out, voice trembling along with his small frame.

“To shut you up.” Chanyeol tugged at his chin to make him look up into his eyes. Before he spoke again he bent down and pecked his lips once more.

“Don’t make up silly things in that pretty little head of yours. It’ll start smoking soon.” Chanyeol’s lips turned up into a smile and Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh, feeling warmth seep into his heart.

“I should go home now…” Baekhyun said, trying to escape Chanyeol’s embrace. The latter tightened his hold, forcing Baekhyun to sit still.

“You can’t just go on a rant about how much you like me and then just leave.” He smiled fondly at him, titling his head to make his statement seem as innocent as possible.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked, avoiding eye contact.

“It’s cold outside. Stay the night.” Chanyeol stated casually, bringing his head down to place it on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is that ending?? I am so mad at myself oh God!!


	5. Butt muncher

It felt weird at first. The weight on his heart was heavier than the weight on his shoulder and for once, Baekhyun was completely overwhelmed. He felt himself drowning in his own pit of empty feelings, his heart half full but still seeming half empty. With everything he had in him, he brought his hands up to rest at the back of Chanyeol's neck, gently stroking the blond mop and whispering soothing words to lull the giant to sleep.

 

It wasn't all that different when Chanyeol nuzzled his head into the crook of Baekhyun's neck, the russling sound their clothes made were almost the same as the sound Chanyeol's sheets made when Baekhyun wished him goodnight through the phone. Chanyeol's breathing was just as loud as it was through the phone and he still sniffed a few times before properly breathing again.

 

The only difference was the warm breath Baekhyun felt on his neck, making him shiver despite of the heat. The arms around his waist tightened making him feel more secure than his guarded mansion and bullet proof cars, and the hair tickling his cheeks gave him a sense of being wanted, something he had been craving ever since he learned how to walk.

 

For Baekhyun it had always been a solo act. Birthdays were spent with the house staff, no big parties, no big presents and no close friends. Dinners were kept formal and proper, hair swept back and ties pulled up. Sorrow and happiness were celebrated alike; alone. For Baekhyun it had always been him. No shoulder to cry on or hand to hold when he was at his lowest. No ear to listen and no one to comfort him, just four walls, his shadow and the silent beating of his empty heart.

 

He couldn't stop the tears from falling as Chanyeol pulled him closer into his chest. Baekhyun felt completely and utterly overwhelmed by the amount of feelings erupting inside his fragile heart. Who could have imagined that a mere mechanic could have sparked that flame inside Baekhyun's barren heart, turning it on again and giving it life.

Chanyeol pulled back, when he felt wet drops falling on his shoulder, to find Baekhyun crying, eyes red and nose runny. Panicking slightly as to what could've gone wrong, Chanyeol reached out to grab a paper napkin, offering it to the older.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked, new to dealing with other people's emotions.

"For once, nothing really is wrong." Baekhyun cried out, hiding his snot nosed face in Chanyeol's chest, sniffing and sobbing simultaneously to control the tears from escaping. 

 

They somehow ended up in the bedroom, tangled up with each other; limbs intertwined and hearts beating along with the hands of the clock ticking in the distance. Baekhyun found himself wide awake as the boy beside him tucked his head into his shoulder. Chanyeol's breathing had evened out and by now Baekhyun knew that that meant the giant was now fast asleep. He brought his hands up and carded them through the blond locks, stroking the hair affectionately, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy.

 

Chanyeol's scent had completely surrounded him by the time the sun began to rise in the diatance. The soft light peeking through the thin curtains gave Baekhyun the hope of a new beginning. Maybe, just maybe, Chanyeol was the one Baekhyun had been waiting for. That someone to sweep him off his feet and take him away from this plastic, materialistic, robotic life. Maybe, just maybe, Chanyeol wouldn't break his heart but instead keep it safe in a glass jar much like the beast's rose. Maybe, just maybe, Chanyeol could be his happily ever after and the thought alone scared Baekhyun. It scared him and excited him at the same time but for once he was willing to take the risk. Baekhyun was willing to open himself completely to Chanyeol if Chanyeol would accept each and every broken part of him.

 

The giant began to stir in his sleep and without knowing why Baekhyun abruptly shut his eyes, squeezing them shut and willing his heart to calm down so he could pretend to be asleep. He felt Chanyeol's head lift off of his shoulder and then the movement beside him stilled. A large, calloused hand came down to gently rest on his cheek, the thumb rubbing along the smooth skin. Chanyeol's rough hands were quite a contrast as compared to Baekhyun's smooth, pampered skin and it sent shivers down Baekhyun's spine. He felt the thumb rub along his bottom lip, skimming the surface and then a pair of warm lips replaced it. The kiss was chaste and short, sweet even but not forced. 

 

Baekhyun peered his eyes open when the giant was pulling back, looking up into those warm brown eyes, weighed down by the haze of slumber but still deep enough to dive into. The short brunet brought his hands up to rest on the back of Chanyeol's neck, pulling him down and without a word, locking lips again. Chanyeol responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, pulling him close and tangling their legs together. 

 

It was a moment unforgettable with the light flickering in through the window, dust particles suspended in the air and glowing with the rays of sunshine. It felt like a scene out of a fairytale, if fairytales were made in dusty apartments with bad plumbing. Chanyeol gently pulled back, slighty tugging at Baekhyun's bottom lip before letting go completely. 

 

"I know I said I want you to leave me alone and maybe I said I don't care about you..." Chanyeol began, voice hoarse from lack of use. 

"You did say you don't care." Baekhyun smiled smugly up at him. Chanyeol scoffed before continuing. 

"As I was saying... I may not be the best person to judge someone else's feelings but I can tell you like me a lot." That earned Chanyeol a smack on the arm.

"Anyways... I'm just saying that I don't hate you... So like let's keep doing this and see where it goes?" Chanyeol leaned in a little, a hopeful smile plastered on his face.

"You won't tell me to go away or shut up?" Baekhyun asked, smiling fondly up at him. Chanyeol shook his head.

"You won't tell me I'm a butt eating midget?" Baekhyun asked again glaring at the giant.

"But you are a butt eating midget." Chanyeol defended himself.

"I'm not a midget you're just tall!" Baekhyun pouted, giving Chanyeol a warning glare.

"Okay okay. Just a butt muncher then?" Chanyeol negotiated. Baekhyun thought about it for a while before succumbing and nodding.

"Fine. But not in front of other people." They both agreed on the terms and conditions of when and when not to call Baekhyun a butt muncher and finally decided to get out of bed.

 

After they had washed up, Chanyeol took it upon himself to make breakfast seeming as Baekhyun had very timidly admitted that he knew nothing about cooking. The lack of groceries posed as a threat but Chanyeol managed to piece everything together and put out a decent home cooked meal. 

 

"We need to go grocery shopping today." Chanyeol mentioned, chewing on his piece of toast.

"Oh? O-okay." Baekhyun stuttered out, slightly embarrassed by his lack of knowledge on how to run a household. 

"Don't worry, Byun. I'll teach you the normal way of living." Chanyeol chuckled when Baekhyun faked an offended expression, placing his hand over his heart dramatically. 

 

While Chanyeol picked out the things he needed at the store, Baekhyun managed the cart and followed close behind the giant making sure to keep his eye out for everything he picked out. Baekhyun soon became distracted by the colourful sheets in the linen department and strayed from the path.

 

Chanyeol's apartment had been very minimalistic; basic furniture with little to no interior design or decor. When Baekhyun saw the set of pearl white curtains he knew that they would go perfectly with the grey walls of Chanyeol's bedroom. Next, a cream coloured, furry throw blanket caught his eye and he just had to add it to the cart. By the time Baekhyun realized that the giant was nowhere to be seen, he had six cushions, a couple of rugs, bathroom accessories, new bedsheets and a few miscellaneous items thrown over all the groceries Chanyeol had put inside.

 

"Oh God there you are! Where did you go?" Chanyeol's voice sounded from behind him.

"Oh so sorry, I just got distracted." Baekhyun gave him a sheepish smile stepping in front of the trolley to hide the new addition to the groceries.

"What the hell is all this?" Chanyeol asked, keeping his voice low to avoid drawing attention.

"I just thought your apartment could use some... Help." He smiled up at him again, batting his eyelashes.

"Look, butt muncher, I'm not wasting my money on..." Chanyeol reached behind Baekhyun to grab a throw pillow and read the tag. "...Fluffy yellow pillows." He gave the shorter male a questioning look.

"Oh please." Baekhyun snatched the pillow and placed it in the trolley. "I'll pay for it then. I want it." He said, turning around and rolling the cart out of the lane.

 

After the groceries and linen were paid for, Chanyeol insisted they have lunch before he died from hunger.

"But I'm not even hungry yet." Baekhyun tried to reason. 

"I am." Chanyeol shrugged, turning the key in the ignition.

 

And so they ended up in line at the closest McDonald's, waiting to order. Chanyeol already had his order in mind but Baekhyun's head had started to hurt from all the flashing screens in front of him all of the items on the menu were new to him. He shifted in his place in front of Chanyeol until his back collided with the taller boy's chest.

"What's wrong, shorty?" Chanyeol asked when he sensed the inner turmoil Baekhyun was going through. 

"Nothing." He lied.

When their turn to order came around, Baekhyun was holding back tears of frustration. 

"I'll have the quarter pounder, large fries and drink." Chanyeol spoke from behind Baekhyun, placing both his hands on either side of him on the counter and leaning in.

"Hurry up. What do you want?" He whispered and Baekhyun pretended to think about it, looking up at the menu quizzically. 

"Oh I don't know!" He exclaimed a little louder than intended and turned around to hide in Chanyeol's chest when people began to give him the stink eye.

"He'll have 12 chicken nuggets, large fries and drink." Chanyeol smiled apologetically, paid and dragged Baekhyun out of the queue. 

 

"Please tell me you've had McDonald's before." He said once they were seated, Baekhyun leaning against him in the booth.

"Is it suitable to cry in a fast food restaurant?" Baekhyun asked, nuzzling his cheek against Chanyeol's sleeve.

"You really are one of a kind, Byun." Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head.

"Are chicken nuggets good?" Baekhyun asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. They're for little children like you." The giant teased, earning a smack on the arm and an adorable pout from the shorter boy

 

Once the food had been picked up, Baekhyun was faced with another dilemma; the sauces. He stared down at the little cups wondering which one to try first.

 

"How about you try all of them one by one and decide which one you like best." Chanyeol offered and Baekhyun decided to do just that. In the end he seemed content with the garlic mayo and began to eat.

 

"Ever had a burger before?" Chanyeol asked taking a bite out of his food. 

"Do sushi burgers count?" Baekhyun asked, sucking a long fry into his mouth like a noodle.

"Do you eat it with a fork?" Chanyeol asked after swallowing his bite.

"Yes." Baekhyun grinned, proud of having eaten a burger. 

"Doesn't count." Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun's proud smile fell right off.

"Wanna try mine?" Chanyeol asked and when the shorter boy nodded, he placed his burger down on Baekhyun's tray.

Baekhyun looked down at the massive layering of meat, cheese and bread. He tilted his head to get an idea of how big it was and came to the conclusion that it was bigger than his face. Seeing his struggles to pick the thing up with his hands, Chanyeol chuckled before shifting closer.

"Let me help you." He whispered before bringing one of his arms around Baekhyun and taking his hand in his own. He did the same on the other side and led him through the process of eating a burger. 

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up when people from around them began to take notice of their intimate position all the while an oblivious Chanyeol continued to guide him through the proper way to hold the burger. He took a bite and as soon as the food hit his tongue he let out a sigh of relief. . 

"That is so good." Baekhyun moaned, immediately bringing it up again and taking another bite. 

Chanyeol smiled at him, leaning back and resting his head on his palm, supporting his elbow on the table. He watched as Baekhyun munched away on his food, oddly pleased with the sight in front of him. Baekhyun turned to him with ketchup smeared all over his lips, dribbling down his chin. He automatically turned beet red when he realized he had eaten half of Chanyeol's food.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled awkwardly, holding the burger out for Chanyeol to take.

"Have it. I'm not hungry anymore." Chanyeol shrugged, following the dripping ketchup with dreamy eyes.

"Do you want another one? Maybe we should get you another-" Baekhyun began, picking up a napkin to wipe his hands.

"I'm fine, babe. Eat." Chanyeol cut him off. Baekhyun felt his entire body heating up, cheeks and neck painted red.

"W-what did you call me?" He asked, blinking comically up at Chanyeol.

"What?" Chanyeol asked, stealing one if his nuggets.

"T-that w-word." He embarrassingly tripped over his words, burger long forgotten. 

"Babe?" Chanyeol asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Oh God Chanyeol stop!" Baekhyun squealed, hiding his face in his hands and writhing in his seat. People turned to look at Chanyeol, obviously disturbed. 

"Look young man this is a children's restaurant. Sexual activities are unacceptable." The lady from the next table warned.

"Oh no! No its not like that. I'm sorry." Chanyeol bowed in apology, his own cheeks flaming at the absurd allegation.

 

They managed to eat and walk out of the building without Chanyeol being arrested for sexual harassment in public.

"That was so fun, Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun beamed up at him, resembling a kid that had just been taken to the theme park.

"You almost got us thrown out thrice." Chanyeol stated. 

"Sorry about that." Baekhyun scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly at his feet.

 

"Hey, Chanyeol." He spoke again once they were driving back to Chanyeol's apartment. 

"Yeah?" The blond boy asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Are we like boyfriends now?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol suddenly stepped on the brakes, the car behind them crashing right into them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKE IT OMG!! You guys are so sweet I'm dying uwu


	6. New curtains won't hide old pains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some fluff?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> haha just kidding!

“So are we like boyfriends now?” Baekhyun asked in the most innocent voice possible and Chanyeol felt his brain numbing at the words leaving his mouth.

As if on impulse, Chanyeol hit the brakes on the car, turning to face Baekhyun with wide eyes and lips parted in disbelief. He was pulled out of his inner turmoil when tires screeched against the road and seconds later the car was thrusted forward with great force as metal came crashing against metal and smoke rose from the point of collision.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol stood awkwardly in front of the car’s owner, head bowed in regret and arms folded in front of him in respect.

“I mean who is going to pay for the repair now?” The fuming driver asked, demanding compensation for the damage.

“Oh not to worry! Chanyeol here is a mechanic, he can fix it for you. No charges!” Baekhyun smiled at him, trying to make the situation better but unintentionally making it worse. Chanyeol turned his head to glare at him.

 

After the situation was under control and Chanyeol had made a promise to fix the man’s car they were back on the road to Chanyeol’s apartment and an eerie silence filled the vehicle. The tension inside the metal box was thick and it could be sensed from a mile away.

“It’s easier this way, isn’t it? You don’t have to pay for the damage.” Baekhyun decided to speak first. He was still disturbed by the fact that Chanyeol hadn’t answered his previous question but that could wait.

“Minseok hyung will have my head.” Chanyeol said through clenched teeth, trying to prevent himself from lashing out.

“I’ll pay for it then.” Baekhyun said, turning in his seat to look at the blond giant when the car finally came to a halt in front of the apartment complex.

“Get out. I’ll park and bring the groceries up.” Chanyeol ordered, ignoring Baekhyun’s previous offer.

 

It was too silent for it to be comfortable for Baekhyun. He peeked over his shoulder to find Chanyeol silently arranging the cans and boxes of food into the cabinets. Baekhyun himself stood on a chair, looping the curtains through the curtain rod in Chanyeol’s room. He sighed, turning back to his task. After a few minutes, when Baekhyun was pleased with the setting of the drapes, he dusted his hands off just as Chanyeol walked into the room.

“Look, Yeol. Don’t they look nice?” He asked, beaming down at the plain faced giant. Chanyeol’s face suddenly turned into one of panic.

“Where did you get that chair?” He asked, cautiously inching closer to where Baekhyun was.

“Oh it was in that corner over by your cupboard.” Baekhyun pointed to said corner, shifting his weight on the chair. A loud snap sounded and the chair hurled forward, taking the tiny brunet with it. Baekhyun braced for impact, throwing his arms in front of him.

A warm pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him closer to a firm, warmer surface. His feet dangled in midair as his body fell on top of another, both bodies falling back on a soft surface, softer than the hardwood floor Baekhyun had been anticipating.

He opened his eyes to find warm, wide brown ones looking back into his own. Chanyeol lay with his back on the bed and Baekhyun sprawled out on top of him. His chest heaved up and down, lifting Baekhyun up before bringing him back down.

“Don’t use anything in here without asking me first.” Chanyeol scolded, voice hoarse from lack of breath.

“You saved me.” Baekhyun whispered softly, a sincere smile playing on his lips.

“Are you listening to me? You could’ve cracked your head open. You’re not used to this life, princess I would advise you to-“Chanyeol was cut off by a pair of soft lips coming into contact with his own. Baekhyun completely ignored the princess remark, rewarding his knight with a kiss for saving his life.

He moved his lips gently over Chanyeol’s dry ones, using his hands to move closer to the giant’s face. He place his palms flat down on Chanyeol’s broad chest, feeling his heart beat under his fingertips, sending shivers up his arm. Chanyeol responded to the kiss with a soft hum in the back of his throat, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulling him up.

Their lips melted together as they moved in synced harmony, feeling each other come undone with each tug and pull. Baekhyun took the bold initiative and lightly licked Chanyeol’s bottom lip to which he responded by parting his lips and inviting Baekhyun’s tongue into his mouth. Baekhyun moaned out involuntarily when Chanyeol sucked on his tongue, thrusting his own into his mouth and flicking it against the roof of his mouth.

His hands began to roam Baekhyun’s body, coming down to squeeze his ass between his large palms. Baekhyun let out a cute yelp at the action, pulling back out of the kiss to catch his breath. Baekhyun took heavy breaths to tame his harsh breathing, looking down into Chanyeol’s half lidded eyes, finding new, mesmerizing details of hazel and gold in the depths of his brown orbs.

Chanyeol sat up, shifting Baekhyun so that he was now straddling the giant. He gently moved the hair out of Baekhyun’s eyes and gave him a small smile.

“Your lips are so dry.” Baekhyun blurted out in a daze, bringing his fingers up to trace the chapped lips, making Chanyeol shudder under his gentle touch. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a pink tube, uncapping it and squeezing out a small amount of its sticky contents.

“Don’t move.” He instructed, bringing the coated finger up to smear the sweet smelling lip balm onto Chanyeol’s rough lips.

“Smack ‘em.” He showed Chanyeol how to and giggled when the giant tried to follow along. 

“Do you like it? Now it’ll feel like you’re kissing me all the time.” Baekhyun giggled again, throwing his head back. He was brought back to reality when Chanyeol, rather roughly, pulled him forward, a serious expression gracing his features.

“How about I actually kiss you all the time?” Chanyeol asked, his voice vibrating throughout his body making Baekhyun’s heart race.

“Oh my look at the time,” Baekhyun glanced at the wall clock. “I better get going now.” He said as he began to climb out of Chanyeol’s lap and collected his things. The atmosphere shifting all of a sudden from cute to gloomy.

“Where to?” The giant asked, leaning back on his hands, watching the midget move around the room.

“Home…” Baekhyun said, his voice laced with longing and a tinge of bitterness.

“You can stay longer, you know.” Chanyeol offered, standing up and making his way over to Baekhyun.

“I shouldn’t bother you.” Baekhyun whispered, gasping when he felt Chanyeol’s arms encircling his waist and hugging him from the back.

“You’re not a bother to me. It’s actually quite nice having someone around.” Chanyeol admitted, leaning down to rest his chin on Baekhyun’s surprisingly broad shoulder.

“But you might have things to do and people to meet. I’m probably holding you back by staying.” Baekhyun pushed against Chanyeol’s toned arms in an attempt to escape but he wouldn’t budge.

“Why the sudden mood change?” Chanyeol asked, slightly concerned as to what could be bothering the tiny brunet.

“N-nothing.” Baekhyun managed to break free, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes and grabbing his watch from the night stand.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol was about to move closer but stopped when the doorbell rang.

 

“Jongin? What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked as soon as he opened the door to reveal the younger male standing in the hallway with hopeful eyes.

“I need a place to crash.” Jongin stated, flashing Chanyeol a smile before pushing past him and hauling his large duffle bag into the apartment.

Chanyeol sighed, closing the door with unnecessary force before hurrying after his best friend. It would be a hassle for the young mechanic to explain his situation to Jongin and he planned on getting either one of the problematic males out of the apartment before he had to answer any unnecessary questions.

“You can’t stay here.” Chanyeol said with frim authority,

“I’ll sleep here on the couch.” Jongin pleaded, grinning up at him. “Ooh you have a furry blanket.” Jongin smoothed his hands over the soft material. “Since when did you go all soft?” The younger boy asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

“Go home, Jongin.” Just as Chanyeol began to pull Jongin up from the sofa he heard footsteps coming out of his room.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s voice interrupted the banter in the living room. Chanyeol turned around in horror just as Jongin stood up to look over his shoulder.

“Oh… who’s this?” Jongin asked, nudging Chanyeol with his elbow.

“Hello… I’m Baekhyun.” Baekhyun timidly introduced himself, bowing in greeting.

“Kim Jongin.” The tanned male flashed his most charming smile at Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol? Won’t you introduce us?” Jongin asked, taking a step forward. Chanyeol stood frozen in his place, looking in between the two.

“Umm… yeah uh Baekhyun this is Jongin my best friend and uh…” Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck, stalling to think up a good reason for having Baekhyun over at his apartment. “Jongin this is Baekhyun… one of my clients. Yeah a regular at the shop.” Chanyeol sported a proud grin that began to waver when he saw the look on Baekhyun’s face.

“Uh yeah. A regular at the shop.” Baekhyun repeated his words, voice laced with bitterness. “Well, thanks for the favour, Chanyeol. I’ll get going now.”

Before anyone could question it, Baekhyun pulled on his shoes and hurried out the door, wiping at the tears that fell from his eyes and trying to avoid the sting he felt in his heart.

 

As night fell, it soon became hell for Chanyeol. Dinner wasn’t as lonely as he had imagined it would be, with Jongin right next to him; eating his ear off about how unfair Kyungsoo had been in throwing him out.  He hadn’t mentioned Baekhyun again and that somehow made the giant more irritated.

“You can’t keep running to me every time you have a fight with your boyfriend.” Chanyeol said, glooming over a piece of chicken.

“He told me to go over to you until he calmed down.” Jongin shrugged, chewing loudly on his own food.

Chanyeol had half a mind to discuss his problems with Jongin but decided to let it be when the younger boy yawned, stretching his long limbs out.

“Go to sleep, I’ll clean up.” Chanyeol gave him a gentle smile, moving away from the living room with the empty boxes of takeout food.

Baekhyun hadn’t called yet and the sun had been gone for almost two hours. Chanyeol was becoming restless, extremely restless and confused. He had never really given relationships a thought, never caring for someone enough to give them a title. Just like any of his past relationships this would be another fling and Chanyeol saw nothing wrong with that.

People had flings all the time and just like anyone else, Baekhyun would understand why Chanyeol didn’t want anything permanent. Kyungsoo had always been the sensible one out of all of them, the one to see reason in things but he wasn’t there to help him out and Chanyeol was quickly loosing brain cells over the memory of Baekhyun’s crest fallen face.

Chanyeol stared at the phone in his hand, tucked in bed and ready to sleep but slumber refused to come to him. The unusual silence in the room was making him uneasy and as every minute passed by with no activity on the phone screen, Chanyeol lost sanity. In the end, he decided to throw away all rationality and call the midget himself. The phone rang thrice before the line cracked to life, indicating that his call had been received.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol spoke into the dead silence. He heard a faint sniff before a puppy like moan came into the ear piece.

“Hi.” Baekhyun’s voice was strained, as if trapped under the weight of something heavy.

“You didn’t call me.” Chanyeol accused, slightly agitated by the lack of excitement in Baekhyun’s voice.

“Oh sorry. I was a little… busy.” Baekhyun tried his hardest to sound normal but Chanyeol could hear the gruffness in his voice.

“I was waiting for you to call. You don’t seem busy right now.” He accused again, confused by the way his heart was constricting inside his chest, feeling suffocated.

“I said I’m sorry, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun snapped. “I didn’t know I was entitled to call you every day.”

“Oh so this is what it’s all about? Huh?” Chanyeol caught on, sitting up in bed. “I don’t answer your stupid question and you throw a fit about it.” He accused, annoyance evident in his voice.

“Stupid question? What is so stupid about asking where we stand, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun voice rose with each syllable he spoke.

“Please don’t start with me.” Chanyeol replied, voice matching Baekhyun’s.

“Start what? You started it! Doing all that couple-y stuff and calling me babe. All I did was ask a question for my clarification and suddenly I’m the bad guy?” Baekhyun was losing his temper and Chanyeol could hear his restlessness through the phone.

“Couple-y stuff? Going grocery shopping and having lunch is suddenly something only made for couples now?” Chanyeol raised his voice, feeling at a loss to justify his actions earlier that day.

“You- I- You know what? Forget it. I was stupid for believing anything you said. I told you to give it to me straight last night, Chanyeol. You’re the one who made me think I meant something to you with your stupid words and your stupid kisses and once again, Byun Baekhyun, that stupid fool was dumb enough to believe lies! But I guess I got my answer today. A regular at your shop is all I am to you.” Baekhyun took deep breaths to calm himself down, his huffs and puffs sounding through the phone.

“I never said anything about a relationship, Baekhyun. That is your problem, you created it all up in your own head. I’m not ready for a relationship and I’m not going to force myself to suit you.” Chanyeol spoke in a softer tone to avoid a bigger conflict. “And as far as this evening goes, I panicked okay? What was I supposed to say?”

“I don’t know that maybe I’m your friend? Oh God, Chanyeol you knew I liked you, I told you I like you. Do you think I’m that easy to just play around with? Huh? Did you think oh look, a loser with no friends it would be so fun to make him believe I actually care? Is that what you thought?” Baekhyun was tearing up again and he furiously wiped his cheeks to remove the moisture.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sighed. “I never thought any of that, okay? I never once said I don’t care about you because I do. I just can’t afford a relationship right now. I can’t give you anything you have right now or might want in the future. I can’t give you the extravagant lifestyle you have or come up to your standards. It was fun while it lasted but I don’t think it will last any longer.”

The line went quiet for a while, only their breathing and the slight crackle prevented it from becoming ear splitting. Baekhyun’s loud sob shattered the silence.

“I didn’t know you thought of me that way, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispered, voice strained but surprisingly calm. Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Baekhyun spoke again. “Do you think I’m that shallow? Shallow and greedy enough to want your money? My father has all the money I could ask for, Chanyeol why do you think I would want any of yours?” Baekhyun was unable to hide his pain anymore. His chest was tightening around his heart, crushing it down to nothing more than sharp shards of piercing glass.

“I’ve never had anyone in my life, you know… no one special or even an acquaintance.” Baekhyun spoke again after a while. “Never had a friend or someone to love. Frankly I don’t think I even knew my heart could beat the way it does when I’m with you.”

Chanyeol felt a stab in his chest, falling back on his pillow, at a loss for words as he heard Baekhyun’s broken whispers on the other end. There was once a time where his whispering had been soothing enough to make Chanyeol fall asleep but now, all it brought was sorrowful echoes of his past and somehow, Chanyeol felt bad for ever breaking the tiny brunet’s heart.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun sniffed, holding back more tears. “I should have known it was too good to be true. I guess some people just don’t deserve love, right Chanyeol?” The way he said his name made Chanyeol want to wrap him up in his arms and never let anything hurt him again.

“I’m so sorry.” A loud, heart wrenching sob sounded through the phone before the line went dead. Chanyeol sat up in his bed, hair messy and eyes disheveled. The pain in his heart was a foreign feeling to him but somehow one that he welcomed with open arms. Two months of Baekhyun’s persistent babbling had, in more ways than one, changed Chanyeol’s heart but being as stubborn as the giant was, he denied his feelings for the shorter boy.

Somewhere along the way, Park Chanyeol had found his soulmate, his destined one, the person the stars had promised to him and somewhere along the way he had managed to lose him.

Somewhere along the way, Byun Baekhyun had found a man worthy of the purity of his heart, someone to listen to him, someone to care. His soulmate, his destined one, and the person the stars had promised to him and somewhere along the way that person had broken him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T COME FOR ME IN THE COMMENTS. I know I know!! I'm crying too!!  
> BUT follow me on twitter to know what I'm doing next: [here](https://twitter.com/Rushaan86416691)


	7. If I call, would you answer?

During the week that followed their argument, Chanyeol found it in himself to ignore the way his heart fell when he woke up to a blank phone screen; no cute good morning texts with unnecessary emoticons. He found it in himself to sleep without hearing the gentle whispers and words of encouragement in his ear. Park Chanyeol found it in himself to somehow (not at all) move on.

 

It was Sunday morning when Chanyeol finally decided to clean his dusty apartment. Baekhyun's new interior design had made it hard for him to forget the midget but he was slowly trying to get used to the soft pillows on his bed and the rugs under his feet, making his mornings warmer and softer.

Chanyeol went around the house, vacuuming and dusting things, clapping himself on the back when he was almost done. He was just about to call it a successful day when he leaned down to vacuum under his bed. A foreign object caught his eyes and he turned off the device to bend down further to inspect it. Chanyeol settled on his hands and knees and reached under the bed to retrieve what seemed to be a tube of some sort.

A soft gasp escaped his lips when Chanyeol realized what it was. The pink, strawberry flavoured lip balm sat in his palm, evidence of his screw up. Chanyeol felt guilt settle in his stomach or maybe it was just his heart sinking. He uncapped the bottle, squeezing out a drop of the substance onto his pinky before applying it to his chapped lips.

"Smack 'em." He whispered to himself before making a loud smacking noise and proceeding to chuckle at his own antics. Chanyeol didn't realize when his chuckle gave way to a sob, not until he felt tears prickling his eyes.

"God damnit. It does feel like I'm kissing him." Chanyeol blinked at the ceiling to get rid of the tears, smiling sadly at the cracks above him, reminding him of how lonely he had been without the constant buzzing of his cell phone and a certain brunet eating his ear off.

 

On the other side of town, a much nicer part of the city, cold November air entered into a room, satin curtains unable to stop the chilly winds from stealing the warmth from the cream coloured walls. In the dead center of the room, in a bed much larger than the bathroom in Chanyeol's apartment, lay a ball of blankets. The silk sheets around the bulge were littered with used tissue papers, heart break staining the surrounding walls.

"Young master, you haven't eaten in days. Must you worry us all?" The head maid spoke from the door. She inched closer to the bed when she heard no response.

"Young master, your father does not appreciate your absence at the office." She spoke again, voice firmer and authoritative. Nothing but silence greeted her.

"Master Baekhyun, how long will you keep this up?" She asked the same question she had been asking for a week now, walking over to the windows to shut them.

"Leave them be." Baekhyun ordered, startling her. "I like it cold."

"Have you lost your mind?" She asked, rubbing her arms to create heat. "You will get hypothermia at this rate."

"Will it kill me?" Baekhyun asked, voice hoarse from lack of use. The maid sighed, shaking her head and leaving the room without gaining anything more than a headache.

 

Chanyeol sat back on his couch, wrapped up in the warm, furry blanket. He tucked his feet underneath him and looked around the small space. It looked bigger than it ever had and it didn't fail to send shivers down Chanyeol's back. Jongin and Kyungsoo had made up the next morning and being alone had really taken a toll on the giant.

Chanyeol had been living alone ever since high school. Never had he ever felt the need to have another person beside him to gain comfort from their presence. Yet here he was, cell phone clutched between large hands, head ducked under the hiding of the blanket, seeking comfort in the warmth provided by something else.

Countless times that week, Chanyeol had opened the messaging app on his phone, stared at the screen and turned it off again. Countless times he had dialed the number he had come to know by heart only to erase it and shove the phone into his pocket.

"If you miss him so much why did you drive him away in the first place?" The rational part of him mumbled.

"That's what I was thinking!" The sudden break in the silence made Chanyeol jump up, screaming like a little girl. Jongin's loud, obnoxious howling brought him back to his senses. Chanyeol didn't know how and when but his two best friends stood in front of him, holding up bags of food.

"Cheer up, buttercup." Jongin mused, sitting on the floor, leaving the seat on the couch for Kyungsoo. They shared a look and Chanyeol saw the way Kyungsoo's face softened at the sight of his boyfriend. It sickened him.

"God get a room!" He groaned, hiding his face in his blanket.

"You know, Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo said, popping a chicken nugget in his mouth, reminding the giant of Baekhyun. "I've never seen you this messed up over a, as you call it, 'Just a fling.'" Jongin giggled, earning a glare from Chanyeol.

"I'm not messed up. It's a Sunday and I want to rest."  He tried sounding casual, sitting up and unwrapping a burger, gulping down the lump in his throat. After staring at the food for a minute, he placed it back down claiming he wasn't hungry.

"You what?!" Jongin asked out loud, face contorted in surprise. "Wow Soo, he's really out of it. He just said he isn't hungry."

While his two best friends continued to poke fun at him, Chanyeol sat back, slumping against the couch and wallowing in his own sea of mixed emotions.

 

"Just man up and call him." That's what Kyungsoo had said before patting him on the back and dragging a sleepy Jongin to the elevator.

Chanyeol lay in bed, the moon shining in through the drawn back curtains and giving the room an ethereal glow. Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the way Baekhyun's face would put the moon to shame when he smiled up at him. He rolled over to his side, powering off his phone and tucking it under his pillow. He then reached over, grabbed the pink tube from his nightstand and applied a generous amount to his lips before smacking them and closing his eyes to go to sleep.

 

Baekhyun had lost hope by now. Some nights he wondered why he had held onto hope in the first place. People like Chanyeol; pure and warm, weren't made for people like him; caged and helpless. As the cold wind blew into the room, Baekhyun loosened the covers around him and stepped out of his bed. He walked over to the open glass panels and lifted himself up to sit up on the windowsill.

The moon beamed down on the silent neighborhood, everyone, in the grand houses surrounding his, already asleep. Baekhyun heaved a sigh, swinging one leg over the edge and pulling the other up to his chest. The moon was always such a contrast to the stars around it, Baekhyun thought. In some ways, the moon reminded Baekhyun of himself.

No one ever mentioned the moon's beauty as tragic but that's exactly what it was. The moon was the desperate damsel, leaning on her window in hopes of her knight to come save her. The knight, however, was strong and bright, surrounded by admirers and friends alike. The sun, was warm and brought joy, giving glad tidings of a new day, a new beginning. The moon, although beautiful was cold and frightening, turning bright days into scary nights, alone in the sky even when surrounded by millions of stars.

The stars were never close to the moon and no matter how hard the moon tried, he could never reach the star it craved for. The moon could never have the sun. Baekhyun was the moon.

 

"Young master? Master Baekhyun." Baekhyun heard Sooyoung, the head maid, calling out to him as she shook his boney shoulders. He felt the carpet under his limp body but couldn't find the energy to open his eyes.

"Young master, wake up!" She was panicking but Baekhyun only felt himself falling back to sleep, the light warmth of the morning sun seeping in through the closed windows.

 

The next time he woke up was in a hospital bed. Baekhyun shielded his eyes from the harsh light, sitting up to look around him. He was greeted by the white walls of his private ward, tubes and wires connected to his body. He wanted to reach out and pull the IV out his right arm but felt his arm go limp before he could lift it up. Baekhyun sighed, throwing his head back on to the mattress knowing all too well why he was here and who had been the one to bring him.

 

"You're awake!" Sooyoung's voice reverberated through the otherwise silent room, save for the beeping of the machines. "I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun mumbled, offering her a sheepish smile.

"This needs to stop, Baekhyun. I cannot afford to lose you." She said, waving a finger at him.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't lose your job if I die." Baekhyun said bitterly, turning his head to look out the panoramic window to his left.

"How long was I out for?" He asked before Sooyoung could protest his previous statement.

"Two days." She stated, inching closer to the bed. "The doctor said it was mainly weakness but you seem to have caught a cold from your adventures in the open without warm clothes."

Baekhyun chuckled at the irony of his situation. The ice that had started to envelope his heart had finally spread to the rest of his body, were they calling it a cold now? He chuckled again, worrying the young maid beside him.

"Do you want me to take you home?" She asked, filling up a glass of water for him.

"Hasn't father asked where I've been for the past two working days?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Why don't I pack your things and we go home? Hmm?" She avoided his eye, turning around to repack the small bag she had brought for Baekhyun.

"I wonder why he hasn't asked." He said, pouting and then breaking out, laughing maniacally at his own joke. Baekhyun had found comedy in his pain a long time ago, asking the questions his childhood self would ask when his father would forget an important event or forget him all in all and then laughing at how pathetic he had been.

"I'll go get the doctor to sign your discharge slip." With that, Sooyoung hurried out the room, shivering a little at Baekhyun's crazy antics.

 

~Three weeks later~

 

Baekhyun had just returned home from his get away at Jeju when a servant came knocking at his bedroom door.

"Enter." The young master gave permission and the young boy shied into the room.

"Your father has requested your presence in the living room." He informed before turning around and scurrying out of the room.

 

Baekhyun combed his fingers through his hair, walking down the long hallway to the living room. He was wearing grey slacks with a white dress shirt, the formal attire bringing back unwanted memories of soft blond hair and grease stained tank tops. He shook the thoughts out of his head, inhaled a breath and entered the well-lit room.

"Ah here he is." His father piped up and Baekhyun looked around to find three other people in the room other than his own father and mother. "Come sit."

Baekhyun did as he was told, as bitter as he was towards his father, he wasn't I'll mannered and so he complied.

"Meet Mr. And Mrs. Kim." His father extended a hand in the direction of a graceful couple and Baekhyun bowed towards them, mumbling a polite greeting.

He looked at his father in confusion, wondering who these strangers were and why he had to meet them.

"This is their son, Jongdae." His father gestured to a young man, not older than Baekhyun sitting opposite to him. "You are to marry him this summer."

Baekhyun's entire world came crashing down with those few words, his heart falling into his stomach, body going numb, mind chanting Chanyeol's name over and over again like some religious mantra. It had been weeks since they had spoken but every night when Baekhyun went to sleep, he sent a silent prayer to the heavens to keep the giant safe.

His prayers linked him to Chanyeol and somehow his heart still had cracks in it from his first ever heart break.

"Are you crying?" Mrs. Kim asked, concern etched in her face when she saw the tears rolling down Baekhyun'spale face.

"Baekhyun?" His father asked when he abruptly stood from his seat. He heard his name being called as he ran out of the room and then out of the mansion, shaking his head and willing his tears from falling. He ran not knowing where he was running to but maybe his heart knew. His heart was leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You can kill me now.  
> 


	8. Learning to love

Chanyeol leaned on his arm, eyes becoming heavoer the drowsier he got. His mind shifted to a place where he wasn't constantly sad, no rain clouds hovering right above his head.

 

"What do you have my number saved as in your phone?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol could hear the crisps he was munching on even through the phone. The giant tucked his phone between his ear and shoulder while he loosened the laces on his shoes.

"Baekhyun." He simply replied as he turned the lights on, heading straight to the kitchen.

"What?!" The other boy shrieked on the line, forcing Chanyeol to wince. "Just Baekhyun? Nothing cute?" Chanyeol could hear the pout in his voice.

"You want something cute?" A boyish smile played on Chanyeol's face. "Okay. Wait." He instructed, quickly changing the contact name and sending Baekhyun a screenshot.

"Yah yah! What is this?!" Baekhyun whined and Chanyeol wondered why he was enjoying teasing him so much. "Butt Muncher? Really? Wow maybe I'll change yours from Chanyeollie to Yoda!"

"Hey! I'm not Yoda." It was Chanyeol's turn to pout as his free hand shot up to stroke his large ear.

"Yes you are." Baekhyun said just as Chanyeol received a screenshot from him.

"Blond Yoda?" Chanyeol scoffed, stifling a laugh. "Real mature."

"Better than Butt Muncher, dumb yoda." Baekhyun shot back.

"I liked it better before." Chanyeol said, struggling to open a lid on the container. "What? Chanyeolie?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yeah." He had a dumb smile on his face.

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol felt himself shaking.

"Chanyeol." He looked around in confusion.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol jumped up in his seat, coming face to face with a furious Kim Minseok. He tossed the keys at him, turning around and fixing the cap on his head.

"Sleeping on the job means I'll be sleeping instead of paying you." Minseok sing songed, sashaying out of the garage, leaving a disheveled Chanyeol alone to deal with the storm inside his mind.

 

"That's it." Chanyeol decided. "I'm calling that midget as soon as I get home." He balled one of his fists and slammed it into his open palm in determination.

Chanyeol pressed the old elevator's fluctuating button to the 3rd floor and waited until the cranking sound came to a halt. The doors slid open with a broken ding and the sight in front of him made Chanyeol's heart sink.

"Baekhyun?" He ran towards the curled up body in front his apartment door, falling to his knees in front of him and using a hand to support his head.

"Chanyeol? Is that you?" Baekhyun asked in a weak voice, a sad smile forming on his dry lips.

"Yes. Yes it's me. Oh God what happened to you? How long have you been here?" Chanyeol asked, inspecting his body in a panicked frenzy, freezing when he saw the dried tear tracks staining his milky skin.

"I'm here now, Baekhyun. I'm here." Chanyeol comforted him, lifting him up bridal style as the boy closed his eyes, resting his head right on top of Chanyeol's heart.

 

Baekhyun came to a while later. Chanyeol had tried to spoon feed him some water to hydrate his body. He woke up in a panicked daze, unable to stop himself from thrashing about. He couldn't return home, not when his parents had arranged for him to marry someone he didn't love. Baekhyun couldn't marry a stranger while his heart beat only for one man.

He calmed down slightly when he felt familiar arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him towards a rather warm body, all before a very familiar scent surrounded him.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." Chanyeol whispered, stroking his hair until he stopped moving.

"Don't make me go back." Baekhyun choked back a sob, tears pooling in his eyes. "I don't want to go back." He whimpered, fisting Chanyeol's shirt into his hands and burying his face in his broad chest.

"No one is making you go back. Just relax and tell me what happened." All of a sudden, the incident from weeks ago was forgotten as Chanyeol wrapped his arms protectively around a shivering Baekhyun, rubbing his back to ease him.

"I can't marry a stranger, Chanyeol." Baekhyun cried out, pulling back to look up at Chanyeol. "I can't marry someone I don't love. I just can't!" He pulled the giant forward to nuzzle his face in his chest, savouring the few moments he had like this.

"Hey! Hey, no one is making you marry anyone. What's going on?" Chanyeol was thoroughly confused as he rubbed the brunet's sides.

 

Baekhyun began his tear filled rant about that mornings events, complete with his impulsive decision to run.

"I'm sorry I came here. I didn't know where else to go. I had no where to go, Chanyeol. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." The tears were back as Baekhyun became hysterical, coughing and sniffing, becoming a complete mess in the middle of Park Chanyeol's bed.

"Why are you saying sorry and- Oh God stop crying." Chanyeol gently pushed him back, following suit and pulled him closer, allowing Baekhyun to cry into his chest while Chanyeol engulfed him inside his toned arms and warm blankets.

"Baekhyun please stop crying." Chanyeol was panicking. He had little to no experience with crying individuals let alone a hysterical one.

"Y-you worked s-so hard on m-making me g-go a-away and I came r-r-running to you again." Baekhyun finished his broken sentence with a cough. Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows in concern, rubbing circles on Baekhyun's back to stop his break down. Suddenly an idea popped up in his head and he weighed the pros and cons of his actions. Once satisfied that he was screwed either way, Chanyeol gently tugged at Baekhyun's chin.

As soon as Baekhyun raised his head to look up at him, Chanyeol plastered his lips on top of his, cutting off his sobs. Baekhyun's trembling lips were captured between Chanyeol's well mositurized ones and the tears began to flow more furiously now. Baekhyun pushed the giant back only to be pulled closer, arms wrapping around his waist to keep him in place.

"I don't want you gone, okay?" Chanyeol whispered when he pulled back. "Aren't my moisturized lips proof that I miss kissing you, you butt muncher?" Baekhyun let out an involuntary giggle, snot spewing out of his nose.

"You look gross, by the way." Chanyeol scrunched his nose and Baekhyun gasped.

"How dare you insult a regular customer?" He feigned offence, voice still strained from crying but the sorrow behind it tucked away for a while. "That's bad for business."

"You're bad for business." Chanyeol said, a sense of dejă vu waving over him.

"Are you saying I distract you?" Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows.

"Definitely." Chanyeol breathed out before swooping down and capturing his lips once again, milking them of all the sorrows, making up for lost time.

 

Chanyeol brushed the fringe out of Baekhyun's eyes, his face softening upon looking down at the beauty encased between his arms. He thanked the heavens for a second chance, promising to the angels watching over them to take better care of their fellow angel nuzzled into him.

"I'm so sorry, Baekhyun." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his hair. "I'm an idiot. A complete idiot for letting you slip out of my hands, for making you think all those horrible things. You are so much more than what you seem and I was blind not to see it."

Baekhyun peered up at him, a noticeable pout forming on his lips. His fingers danced along the outline of Chanyeol's jaw, tracing his skin, leaving behind tiny sparks of affection.

"Can we be friends, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked, casting his eyes down in fear of rejection, his heart putting down bricks to lessen the blow.

"Friends? I thought we were boyfriends." The blond said, shrugging casually, unfazed by Baekhyun's shocked expression.

"What?" He asked, voice uncertain and breaking a little.

"Aren't you my boyfriend?" Chanyeol asked, pouting in a way Baekhyun had never seen the other boy do.

"I-I am?" He stuttered, holding onto Chanyeol's shirt.

"I think I'm willing to step out of my comfort zone for you, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol smiled down at him, curling his finger under Baekhyun's chin. "And frankly, I'm sick of having to apply that God damn lip balm every time I want to kiss you."

 

 

A few more hours of cuddling later, Baekhyun found himself seated on the couch with a cup of hot cocoa in between his hands, awkwardly squished between their two intruders.

"So..." Jongin suggestively wiggled his eyebrows and Kyungsoo reached around Baekhyun to smack him.

"Don't be gross, nini." Kyungsoo scolded and Chanyeol, from his place on the floor made gagging sounds.

"Telling him not to be gross but being gross yourself by calling him nini. Blah." Chanyeol faked a choking sound and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle.

"So, Chanyeol has finally met his match huh?" Kyungsoo spoke, nonchalance lacing his thick voice.

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol asked, knitting his brows in the same way as the other two seated on the couch.

"You know; tragic past, bad experience with love. The works." Kyungsoo shrugged, winking at Chanyeol.

"Tragic past?" Baekhyun asked, looking at the doe eyed boy beside him rather than the man in question.

"What you haven't told him?" Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at the giant.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chanyeol shrugged. His usual expressive face was now blank and void of any emotions.

"Tell me what?" Baekhyun asked, turning to him.

"Nothing." Chanyeol replied almost instantly, leaving no room for argument.

"Soo, I think it's getting late. We should go." Jongin spoke from Baekhyun's right, trying to cut the growing tension in the room.

"Yeah. We should." He said, standing up along with his boyfriend.

 

Chanyeol walked them to the elevator to see them off, stopping at the door as his best friends climbed into the small space.

"Don't expose me like that, Soo." Chanyeol said, serious but not threatening.

"First rule of a successful relationship, Chanyeol: Don't lie." Kyungsoo warned with a soft smile, looping his arm with Jongin's.

"I'm not lying. I'm just choosing not to tell." Chanyeol mumbled, looking down to trace the stains on the tiles with his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Yeol. Whatever you say." With that, Chanyeol turned back, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to sleep.

 

He returned to find the used cups littering the kitchen sink, lights still on in the living room but the midget was nowhere to be seen. Chanyeol washed the cups, placing them in the rack to dry and switched the lights off before retiring to his bedroom. A sincere smile made its way on his lips when he saw the brunet sprawled out on his bed, soft snores filling the small room.

His past could wait for a little while, Chanyeol decided, right now all that mattered was keeping a smile on Baekhyun's face making sure to learn about love along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA'LL CAN GO BACK TO LOVING ME NOW :))))


	9. Surprises and Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S THE FLUFF I PROMISED

"So you can't get the day off?" Baekhyun asked, wringing his fingers together as Chanyeol tied the laces on his shoes.

"I'm sorry, babe. Since it's just me and Sehun we don't really get days off." Chanyeol looked up at him from his kneeling position only to witness Baekhyun blushing furiously. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, standing up right and dusting off his jeans.

"N-nothing." Baekhyun stuttered, smiling at the ground. Chanyeol stalked over to him, leaning down and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Babe..." Chanyeol whispered, letting his lips ghost over Baekhyun's right ear.

"Ch-Chanyeol, stop." Baekhyun wiggled in his grasp.

"Stop? Why?" He asked, placing gentle kisses right at the junction of Baekhyun's jaw.

"You'll be late." Baekhyun breathed out, gasping and clutching Chanyeol's shoulder when the blond began to suck on a particular point on his neck. Chanyeol ignored his protests, proceeding to litter his neck with kisses.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Baekhyun's, minty breath fanning against the shorter boy's face.

"I could get used to this." Chanyeol chuckled, pulling Baekhyun closer, making the older boy giggle. 

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun hummed in response, tiptoeing to press a kiss to the giant's lips.

"So soft." He mused after pulling back and Chanyeol smacked his lips, once again making the boy in his arms burst out in a fit of giggles.

 

I could get used to this, he thought as Baekhyun's laughter became contagious.

 

After a few hours of surfing through bad television, Baekhyun became bored. He couldn't return home, at least not yet, and the same went for work. Baekhyun had no idea how he would get himself out of the arranged marriage but right now he needed to clear his mind and breathe for a moment. 

Chanyeol had done a lot for Baekhyun, just hiding him away from the clutches of his evil Father were enough to make Baekhyun grateful. He looked around, finding the apartment rather dusty and disorganised. A light bulb went off in Baekhyun's head and he jumped off the couch, clapping his hands twice to begin his mission: Make Chanyeol happy.

He began by struggling to sweep the floors, coughing and squirming as he made his way around the small place. He used kitchen towels to dust the furniture and finally fluffed up the pillows, decorating and fixing things on the tables and shelves.

When he was done, Baekhyun stood back to appreciate his handy work. He was sticky and sweaty and oddly, smelled of rotten fish but he was proud of himself and that self satisfaction was enough to make him ignore his bad hygiene. Baekhyun felt his stomach growl and he checked his wrist watch to find that it was almost half past five. Chanyeol came home at seven everyday and Baekhyun pouted at the idea of waiting another hour or so before eating. His mind then shifted to the giant, had he eaten? Was he hungry? Questions flooded Baekhyun's mind.

The blasted light bulb in his head came to life again; cook for Chanyeol. Baekhyun dreaded having to step foot into the kitchen. All his life he had eaten food cooked by trained professionals, never finding the need to even peek into the kitchen let alone cook for himself. He rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt, cracking his neck and feeling around in his pockets for his phone. 

"Shit!" He cursed when he realized he had left his phone back at the mansion, sitting on top of his dresser. He needed another solution. 

 

On the top shelf, above the stove Baekhyun found an old cook book, a few colourful flags sticking out from it. He flipped through the book marked pages, looking over the recipes to find a simple one.

"Vegetable fried rice." Baekhyun read, pondering over the ingredients and deeming it simple enough. He rummaged through the fridge to look for the things he needed and, although short of a few carrots, he spread them out on the counters, ready to follow along to the instructions. 

 

Chanyeol stepped off on his floor, rubbing the back of his head in exhaustion. The day had been seriously busy, an accident on the interstate had caused dozens of customers to roll in with busted vehicles and high tempers. Chanyeol felt himself relaxing a little at the thought of opening the door to find Baekhyun sleeping on the couch but instead he was greeted with a dimly lit hallway, leading the living room. 

He entered the living room to find candles sitting in the center of the table, lighting the room enough to reveal the plates of steaming hot food. A confused smile spread across his lips. He looked around for the tiny midget but he was nowhere to be found. 

Chanyeol poked his head into his bedroom and immediately heard the water running in the bathroom. The scent of cotton filled the air and Chanyeol felt warmth seeping into his chest. The water stopped falling and after a few minutes, the door opened and Baekhyun walked out, his hair wrapped in a towel and body almost hidden under one of Chanyeol's large hoodies. 

He broke out into a warm smile as soon as his eyes landed on the giant standing beside the bed.

"Welcome home." Baekhyun greeted, padding over to Chanyeol, revealing his bare legs, thick thighs shyly poking out from under the hoody every time the brunet took a step forward.

"I cooked dinner." He said, pulling Chanyeol out of his daydreams about Baekhyun's legs.

"I can see that." The giant smiled, welcoming Baekhyun into his open arms.

I could totally get used to this, Chanyeol thought as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's warm body.

They shared a chaste kiss before Baekhyun excitedly pulled Chanyeol back out to the living room. He pushed him down to sit and walked around the table to sit beside him, legs brushing against Chanyeol's clothed ones.

"Bon appetite!" He motioned for Chanyeol to take a bite and Chanyeol complied, bending down and shoveling a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth. He savoured the flavour, closing his eyes as he made sounds of approval. Chanyeol turned towards Baekhyun, the shorter watching him with hopeful eyes, hands clasped in his lap.

"Is it good?" Baekhyun asked, searching Chanyeol's face for an answer.

"I don't know how you did it but..." Chanyeol stopped to place a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead. "It tastes just like my mom makes it." 

Baekhyun beamed up at him, chest puffing out with pride when he heard Chanyeol compliment his cooking. They began to eat, Baekhyun stealing occasional glances at Chanyeol, smiling when he found the giant happily eating away.

"I'm full. Do you want to finish mine as well?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol's face lit up at his suggestion. He shuffled his rice into Chanyeol's plate and waited until he was done eating. 

"Oh God, Baekhyun that was amazing." He tackled Baekhyun with a hug, laying the smaller boy back on the couch and peppering his face with kisses. 

"I haven't eaten like that in so long." Chanyeol sighed and Baekhyun giggled at his exaggeration. 

"I'm glad you liked it. It was my first time cooking." Baekhyun revealed and Chanyeol shook his head.

"I believed you the first time you told me you couldn't cook but now, I call bull. There is no way you can't cook." Chanyeol said, bringing his head down and resting it lightly on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"I... I also cleaned." Baekhyun admitted, the tips of his ears becoming pink out of embarrassment. 

"You cleaned?" Chanyeol asked, coming face to face with him and Baekhyun nodded in reply, not trusting his words when Chanyeol was this close to him.

"Wow, Byun. I might just wife you up if you keep this up." Chanyeol chuckled, groaning when he was suddenly tipped onto the floor by a writhing Baekhyun. The shorter male squeaked before running off to the bedroom to hide his face.

 

After Chanyeol had managed to finally get Baekhyun in bed, the two lay, facing  the west wall, Baekhyun's back firmly placed against Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol breathed in the scent of Baekhyun's hair, burying his nose in the soft locks, sighing in satisfaction. 

"Is your hair really blond?" Baekhyun asked, voice laced with exhaustion. 

"It's brown." Chanyeol replied, voice muffled by Baekhyun's hair.

"How come you dye it then." Baekhyun turned in Chanyeol's arm to face him.

"I don't know... Sehun likes to experiment sometimes. This time it was blond, I guess." He shrugged watching as Baekhyun's eyes sparkled.

"Can- Do you think I can dye mine?" Baekhyun looked up at the giant with expectant eyes.

"Of course you can. What colour?" Chanyeol asked, pulling back a little to get a close look at Baekhyun. 

"Pink!" The tiny midget exclaimed, sitting up on his knees to prove that he was excited. 

"Sure. Pink." Chanyeol chuckled, pulling him back to lie down. "We'll do it on the weekend. Let's sleep now." 

"Thank you, Chanyeolie." Baekhyun hummed, running his nose along Chanyeol's neck.

"Hmm... I like that." Chanyeol left a kiss on top of Baekhyun's head before they both found their ways into slumber's arms. Leaning against each other and breathing in the scent of fresh sheets and new found love; some beaten, some battered and some smeared with pain, but love nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a bad person, see. I wrote fluff even though it took me two days. I did it.


	10. Stay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be short but damn I think I kinda died a little. Make sure to read the notes at the end to clear things up a little.

Was it true that people symbolized the rising sun as the dawn of a new beginning, Chanyeol wondered, was it true that when the sun rose from the east, it brought with it a new start for those seeking redemption?

He would sit idle sometimes, leaning back in his chair with a cup of warm tea on slow days when he had plenty of time to dig back into the darker part of his mind and wonder whether life had been lenient on him and if the stars had become a little less intimidating ever since a certain golden eyed boy had entered in, stepping onto the dark asphalt of his heart and causing tremors to run through it, forcing it to beat again, forcing him to feel again.

A couple of days had passed since Baekhyun had taken to his home, making it into his own. The little touches of Baekhyun all around Chanyeol’s apartment reminded him of the warmth that had seeped into the four walls he had once called home, finding that only now was it truly homely enough to live in without being suffocated with every minute spent inside.

Chanyeol had been a bright kid. Intelligent and cheery, loving to throw his head back, not afraid to laugh when he found something funny and not afraid to voice out his opinion when he needed to. He had loved life and the simple essence of it; returning home from school and running into his mother’s arms, even in his ripe teenage years, laying with his head in her lap, reviewing his day until his voice gave out and he fell asleep. He would wake up later in the afternoon to the smell of food wafting around the house, stomach growling more out of greed than hunger.

Chanyeol had been a smart kid. Loving and possessive, knowing when to be a protector, not afraid to stand up for the ones he loved and definitely not afraid to fight back against a tyrant. In the evenings, when his father would return home, Chanyeol would silently walk over to the edge of the staircase, straining his ear to make out the argument taking place in the kitchen. When the front door would slam shut, much like it did every evening, he would tiptoe down stairs to engulf his trembling mother into a tight hug, whispering promises of a better future, promises of taking her away from all the abuse, vowing to protect her.

When Yoora left for college, Chanyeol found the screaming and banging unbearable. The empty house would ring with swears and curses, broken glass littering the kitchen floor and just as always, when the door would slam shut, Chanyeol would drop everything in his hands to run down and comfort his mother. It wasn’t until Chanyeol saw the blood trickling down her temple did he decide to put his foot down.

It was a messy process; the divorce, but Chanyeol stood with his shoulders squared, holding tightly onto his mother’s frail hand, wrinkled and paled with age. He had to go through the initial trauma of losing a parent but a parent that was absent half his life anyway. Chanyeol left the comfort of his room to hold his mother in her sleep, easing her whimpers and kissing away the bad dreams, he gave up his dream to stick by her side, aiding to her illness and tending to her when she began to lose her memory.

The doctors gave him a time frame; three months at the most until his mother either passed away or lost her memory completely. Dementia became his new interest, learning everything he could about the disease, he carried his mother over from one doctor to another, desperation written like a plea across his face but the final conclusion was always the same.

The skies were grey on the day Chanyeol helped lower the coffin into the open grave, ground softened by the rain that had fallen from the heavens the night before. Yoora’s head leaned against his arm and he brought it around her to rest it on her shoulder, wiping away stray tears from her face, holding in his own to stand strong for his sister.

That night, Chanyeol lay awake in bed, finding the voices in his head echoing around the silent house. The emptiness in the structure screamed to be filled, a void settling in his heart, making itself at home in the pits of his despair. Chanyeol found his youth withering away with the darkness of the night, his mind fogged with memories of a sad smile and greying curly hair.

That night Chanyeol threw off the covers from his body, turning in his place to face the open window. The moon was shying behind thick clouds that night, making it impossible for a wanderer to find his way. Chanyeol remembered falling asleep on a damp pillow, incessant tears refusing to cease, streaking his face and staining the cotton pillow case.

He was awoken the next morning by the jingling of keys. Chanyeol stirred in his sleep until he was alert and jumped right to his feet, hurrying down the stairs, bare foot to find his father standing in the hallway. He remembered the sudden rage that took over him, igniting a fire inside his veins. The smile on the man’s face infuriated Chanyeol, his mind unable to process his next action. He landed a blow square on his jaw, stumbling back when he lost balance and gripping onto the wall for support.

His father wasn’t a man who accepted defeat too soon, hitting him back twice as hard, knocking the air out of Chanyeol’s lungs. Chanyeol lunged forward to deliver another punch, soon becoming tangled with his father, fists firing blow after blow to the man, rage building inside of him fueled by the injustice his mother faced for years. Chanyeol remembered being pulled back by his neighbours’ son, blood dripping onto the beige carpet, painting roses of red all along the perimeter.

The police wrote it off as a case of breaking and entering, his father had apparently run off with a large sum of gambling money that helped bury the case underneath fraud. Before he could be taken in, however, he passed away in the hospital. The bleeding in his brain had caused an unexpected hemorrhage, making Chanyeol the one charged with the murder of his own father.

It took years for the issue to die down. An old friend turned lawyer, Kim Jongdae had helped fight off the authorities, claiming that his father had been a crook all his life and that the unfortunate events of the morning of his death were a mere case of manslaughter, making it self-defense and nothing more. Jongdae and Chanyeol had been high school friends, with Chanyeol missing years of college due to his mother’s illness, Jongdae had been the only one he had kept in touch with and the only one that had gone on to finish his studies.

Once the case had been closed, he advised Chanyeol to move to a new city, make a new life for himself and to start fresh. Chanyeol found it hard to say goodbye but soon he found himself in a new city, a new place to call home and new people to call his own. He met Jongin on his first day in the Seoul, in the coffee shop by the corner. He had been standing by the bulletin board, looking for job opening when a young looking, tanned boy had bumped into him from the back.

The meeting had been anything but awkward, with the younger boy being as open and chatty as he was. He introduced him to Oh Sehun, a boy almost the same age as Jongin, blank faced and more likely to be a model rather than a mechanic. Apart from Minseok’s temper, there was nothing bad about the job Chanyeol was employed to. He and Sehun worked with ease, after of course Chanyeol learned all he had to. It paid well enough to keep the fridge stocked and Chanyeol couldn’t ask for more.

Four years later, and Chanyeol found himself right where he had started from. In an unfamiliar position but one that wasn’t as nerve wrecking as it had been when he was younger. Baekhyun whimpered in his sleep, kicking the covers off with his feet and whining before rolling onto his side and snuggling into Chanyeol.

“You’re so warm.” He whispered, rubbing his nose into the thin fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt.

Chanyeol craned his neck to look down at the mess of brown hair nuzzled into him and found a smile creeping onto his lips. This new beginning was way less scarier than the first one and the person standing, or rather lying, beside him was there to lead the way, finding new stepping stones along with Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol croaked, pulling the boy up and turning to face him. Baekhyun peeled his eyes open at the mention of his name and blinked a few times to rid his eyes of the sticky sleep dust. He smiled up at Chanyeol with wonder in his eyes, raising his brows to urge the giant to go on.

“If I ask you to stay, would you?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes giving away the vulnerability he felt in his heart.

“Are you asking me to stay?” Baekhyun asked, his voice cheerful despite the fact that he had just awoken.

“I am.” Chanyeol nodded, his tousled hair bouncing on top of his head.

“I will.” Baekhyun smiled reassuringly, reaching up to smooth out the wrinkles forming on Chanyeol’s forehead.

Chanyeol felt his heart swell with Baekhyun’s simple reply. He tightened his hold around the midget’s waist, pulling him closer, impossibly closer until his heart was touching Baekhyun’s, chest rising and falling as he met the brunet’s eyes in a silent promise, linking his hands with Baekhyun’s delicate ones and tangling his legs with his. Chanyeol connected his forehead with Baekhyun’s sighing in relief when Baekhyun reached his free hand up to scratch his scalp, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, letting Chanyeol ease under his touch and relax enough to dose off, falling asleep knowing that when he would wake up, there would be eggs and toast on the table and warm arms, open and welcoming him into an embrace to remind him that he was needed and that he was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a couple of things.   
> a) Chanyeol's past is something that i had to write out for people to see his side of the story, a lot of people took to the comment's section to criticize my baby and I had to sort that out. The reason he was weary towards Baekhyun was because of the abusive relationship between his parents.   
> b) What's the deal with Jongdae, some may think. Well it's pretty self explanatory, he was a small town lawyer that gained fame over the years and moved to the big city and joined a big firm. His parents have terms with the Byuns and well... yeah.   
> c) Lastly, I want to thank all of you so so much for the love and support. I cannot stress enough how much all of you have encouraged me to keep writing and go on with this story. It means a lot to me when I read all of your concerns and your opinions and sometimes they inspire me to write even more.   
> I LOVE YOU ALL WITH THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART uwu thank you so much for supporting me and I hope you guys like this one. <3


	11. Cotton Candy Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Fluff!!

“It’s the weekend!” Baekhyun threw his hands above his head as soon as he stepped out of Chanyeol’s car, beaming up at the clear morning sky. Chanyeol shook his head at his child like enthusiasm, smiling at the ground as he locked the vehicle and dragged Baekhyun away from the cold and into the heated supermarket.

 

“Woah!” Baekhyun stopped suddenly, halting Chanyeol and staring at the large pile of chocolate cereal piled in the middle of the store. “Can we get this, Channie?” He asked, still marveling at the architecture of the stack, eyes shining.

Chanyeol didn’t have it in him to refuse, finding an awed Baekhyun seemingly more adorable than Baekhyun already was. With the cereal box added to the basket, they finally made their way over to the hair product’s section and Baekhyun was faced with a big problem.

“Those are a lot of shades of pink.” He whispered, following the rows of different brands and shades with his eyes, gripping onto Chanyeol’s arm.

“Here,” Chanyeol held up the swatch card for Baekhyun to see. “Which one do you like?” He asked, stifling a laugh when he saw Baekhyun touching the faux hair, gasping at the sensation.

“I think I like this one.” The brunet finally said, pointing at the light, cotton candy pink. Once the colour was added to the cart, Chanyeol unlocked his phone to check what else Sehun had told him to buy.

“We need to buy bleach.” Chanyeol said, returning the phone to his pocket and turning around only to find the space beside him empty. “Oh for the love of God!” He cursed, searching the aisles frantically.

 

Baekhyun saw a flash on light coming from the opposite end of the lane they were standing in. Since Chanyeol seemed to be preoccupied, he sneaked over to the source, poking his head out to find a hawker, calling people over to try the meat he had on the tray.

“Would you like to try one, sir?” He asked, grinning at the short brunet, making it hard for Baekhyun to resist.

“How much is it?” He asked, searching the pockets of Chanyeol’s hoody for some change.

“It’s a free sample and if you like it, you can buy the box for $5.” He beamed again, his bright teeth glowing in the dim supermarket light.

“Free?” Baekhyun gasped. “You’re giving away things for free?” His eyes widened comically when the boy in front of him nodded.

Baekhyun reached out to pick one of the tiny toothpicks with the meat on it when he was yanked back by a large hand grabbing ahold of his elbow.

“How many times have I told you not to run away?” Chanyeol glared down at him, trying to keep his façade up when Baekhyun peered up at him through his eyelashes.

“Look Chanyeol, this is free.” He informed the giant with the same excitement a child had when their mothers allowed them to have treat.

The hawker gave Chanyeol an incredulous look, taking a step back in caution against Baekhyun’s odd behavior.

“Have you tried it?” Chanyeol asked, reading the banner beside the stand and smirking to himself.

“No. You didn’t let me.” Baekhyun pouted slightly, turning back to the boy and reaching his hand out. Chanyeol nodded from behind him, allowing the boy to let him have one.

The laughter that echoed through the market seconds after was loud enough to wake the dead. Chanyeol clutched his stomach when Baekhyun’s face contorted into one of disgust and his shoulders reached his ear while he wiggled his legs to stop the taste from travelling down his throat.

“I should buy a box of these, they’re good entertainment.” Chanyeol coughed, recovering from the sudden outburst of laughter and the hawker couldn’t help but giggle along, enjoying the comical faces Baekhyun made after eating the fermented fish.

“That was horrible! How dare you sell that to people?” Baekhyun scolded, poking his tongue out and squinting to look at it. “Look, I think it’s swollen.” He turned to Chanyeol to show him the damage, the latter only chuckling and shaking his head.

“Come on. Let’s take you home.” He dragged Baekhyun to the check out, keeping a tight hold on his arm to prevent anymore lost child incidents.

 

Once home, Baekhyun very confidently took to the kitchen to prepare lunch for his very large boyfriend, claiming;

“You’re so big, you need more food than regular people.” He quickly dodged the pillow thrown his way and giggled his way over to the kitchen.

Lunch was simple; ramen and store bought kimchi, but Chanyeol ate it with gusto, complimenting Baekhyun even though the shorter male had done nothing special. In actuality, Chanyeol felt a sense of completeness when he saw Baekhyun adjusting to his small home and treating it as his own. He felt a strange kind of happiness when he saw the tiny brunet trotting around the apartment in his oversized clothes, familiar with the interior of the house and comfortable enough to make changes and make it look like an actual home instead of a warehouse. Chanyeol was satisfied and he hadn’t felt like that in years.

Baekhyun was becoming restless waiting for Sehun to come over.

“Maybe you should call him again.” Baekhyun said, stopping his continuous pacing to point at Chanyeol’s phone.

“He said he’d be here at five. There’s still like ten minutes left.” He replied, lying back on the couch, clicking through channels on the television. Baekhyun inched over to him, pouting and throwing himself back onto the sprawled out giant.

“You’re heavy, you know?” Chanyeol said, drawing in labored breaths and adjusting Baekhyun’s body on top of him.

“You don’t even fit properly on this couch. You’re a freak. Oh my God I’m dating a freak.” Baekhyun exclaimed, poking fun at Chanyeol to relieve his boredom.

“Well, you’re a midget. We’re a complete circus act all in one.” Chanyeol shot back, turning the TV off and turning Baekhyun around to face him. Baekhyun folded his arms over Chanyeol’s chest and rested his chin on top to look the giant in the eyes.

“I’m perfectly well proportioned, ask any one.” He defended himself, poking his tongue out and squeezing his eyes shut to mock the boy underneath him.

His eyes shot open in shock when Chanyeol leaned forward and caught his tongue between his teeth, sucking at the muscle eliciting lewd noises from the writhing male in his arms. Baekhyun closed his eyes again, leaning in and joining his lips with Chanyeol’s, kissing back lazily, taking his time to enjoy the short amount of time they had together before Sehun eventually came over.

As if on cue, a cough sounded from behind them and both boys jumped off of the couch, putting distance between each other. Chanyeol cleared his throat to cut the tension and turned to face the intruder.

“Ever heard of knocking, you brat?” Chanyeol scowled, glaring daggers at Sehun’s head.

“If I had knocked, how would I know who tops in this relationship.” He winked at a blushing Baekhyun, turning around and walking into the bedroom.

 

After the awkwardness had died down and Sehun had devoured two bowls of Baekhyun’s chocolate cereal, Baekhyun sat on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror while Sehun worked on his hair behind him.

“So why pink?” Sehun asked, dabbing the bleach into Baekhyun’s brown locks.

“Because it’s pretty.” He said, smiling at Sehun’s reflection but scrunching his nose at the strong stench.

“Pretty…” Sehun scoffed, side eyeing Chanyeol who was leaning against the door frame, goofy smile plastered on his lips.

 

“Okay. You ready?” Sehun asked, holding Baekhyun’s shoulders, the shorter boy squeezing the hands covering his eyes.

“Yep.” Baekhyun said, voice wavering but still cheerful. Sehun did a mini countdown and Baekhyun removed his hands to reveal the soft pink hair falling over his forehead, making his already pale skin look paler.

“Oh God…” He gasped, reaching up to brush his fingertips along the edges. “It’s pink. My father is going to flip.” Baekhyun squirmed, giggling and dancing in his seat. The process had been long but he was more than satisfied to see the results. Baekhyun turned around to give Sehun a quick hug out of gratitude and quickly dashed out of the bathroom to show Chanyeol, leaving a dazed Sehun in his wake.

 

Chanyeol looked up from his phone when he heard fast footsteps coming his way. A blur of pink tackled him, an oof sounding out of him as he fell back on the arm rest. Baekhyun sat on top of him, holding himself up by placing his open palms on Chanyeol’s chest.

“Lookatit lookatit lookatit!!” Baekhyun shrieked, pointing at his head and shaking Chanyeol to, as he said, look at it.

Once he regained his vision, Chanyeol looked up to find Baekhyun’s brown locks completely gone, replaced by a soft head of cotton candy, casting a glow on Baekhyun’s pale face. His milky skin was enhanced by the light shadow of his hair, making him look even younger than he already did. Somehow, this new Baekhyun had chubbier cheeks, poking out and screaming to be tugged. Gone was the uptight Byun’s boy, this new Baekhyun was somewhat youthful, rid of the burdens and responsibilities thrown on him by his father.

“You look…” Chanyeol trailed off, finding it hard to form intelligible sentence. “…pretty.” He finally said, “Scratch that, you look absolutely stunning.” He breathed out, bringing his hands up to steady Baekhyun in his lap.

Baekhyun blushed at the compliment, looking down at his hands and giggling softly as Chanyeol looked over his face.

“S-stop…” He tried to wriggle out of his grip but Chanyeol only tightened it, smirking down at his red cheeks and flaming ears.

“This is the last time I come over. I swear.” Sehun called out, ruining their moment and making gagging sounds to voice out his disgust.

“Good. I don’t really want you here anyways.” Chanyeol shot back, holding Baekhyun in place as he tried to climb off his lap.

Sehun made a face before walking out of the living room and leaving the apartment without biding goodbye. Baekhyun hid his face hidden in Chanyeol’s chest, gripping his shirt to steady himself.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol rubbed his back, encouraging him to look up.

“My father will not appreciate this.” He answered, looking up with guilty eyes.

“Who cares?” Chanyeol scoffed, nudging his chin to make Baekhyun look up into his eyes, “Has he ever asked you before making decisions about your life?”

Baekhyun shook his head, pouting at the thought of last week’s events.

“Besides…” Chanyeol began. “You look cute in pink. Dare I say it, you look like an absolute babe.” He smirked when his plan worked; Baekhyun was back to giggling and blushing, stuttering out incoherent words of half-hearted rejection, gasping and squirming when Chanyeol attacked him with light kisses.

The rest of the evening went by with couch cuddles, and occasional make out sessions while telemarketing ads played in the background. None of them knew what the future held for them; would Baekhyun’s father find him and reprimand him for running away? Would he be forced to marry that Jongdae guy and live his life away from Chanyeol? Would his father have Chanyeol arrested and then blackmail him to marry the Kim’s son? All these questions flooded Baekhyun’s mind but as soon as Chanyeol’s lips touched his, they went flying out the window, replaced with warmth and love and so much security. Everything he had needed, everything Baekhyun had craved for, all together in one whole package; Park Chanyeol.


	12. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... the long awaited confrontations chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy!!

Chanyeol was usually never late so it was a surprise to Sehun when he arrived at work only to find the shutters down. He sighed to himself, rolling his eyes at the older boy’s irresponsibility and proceeded to pull out his own set of keys to open the shop up for business.

“Are you guys open?” A voice asked and Sehun turned around to face him with his usual blank expression. The man’s cat like lips were turned up in an apologetic smile, his eyes soft and desperate.

“Sure… Just wait a second.” Sehun replied, quickly opening up and grabbing his tool belt.

“Where’s the car?” He asked, turning to face the anxious man.

“It flatted out a mile back,” He said, pointing his thumb in the direction behind him. “The tire burst out of nowhere and I’m kinda in a hurry.” He explained, hopping from one foot to another his voice reaching a whinier tone with every syllable.

 

Sehun rolled the truck out onto the road and hitched the nervous man back to where his car had been stranded. He rolled up the sleeves on his jumpsuit, getting ready to change the tire.

“So, going anywhere fancy?” Sehun asked, eyeing the suit he was wearing.

“Yeah sure. If you find high court fancy.” He scoffed, losing the slight jitteriness in his voice.

“Oh, high court huh? Sounds fancy to me.” Sehun said while he unhinged the flat tire and carried it to the boot. The owner of the car opened the trunk and Sehun replaced the spare wheel with the busted one and continued on with his work.

“Not too fancy if you’re trying to get a woman out of an abusive relationship.” The man shuddered, shaking his arms and legs, visibly disturbed by the topic.

“Oh so you’re a lawyer.” Sehun stated more than asking and picked up the power driver to screw the bolts in.

“Yeah…” The man said, checking his wrist watch to calculate his route.

“All done.” Sehun announced, standing up and dusting his hands off. “You can leave your busted tire with me for repair and pick it up later.” He offered, trying to offer a sympathetic smile.

“Really? That would be really helpful.” He shook Sehun’s hand and checked his wallet to pay for the services. Sehun took the wheel out of the boot and placed it into the back of his truck, dusting his hands off and waving at the man.

“You’re late. Go ahead and pay when you come to pick up your tire.” Sehun said, reaching into the truck and pulling out a business card. “My name is Sehun, just call and let me know when you’re coming so I can have it ready.” He gave him a genuine smile this time and saw him off, watching him drive down the road before getting in the truck and making his way back to the shop he had left unattended.

 

Baekhyun seemed nervous and Chanyeol could tell by the way his knee was bouncing up and down that the shorter male was deep in thought.

“You okay there, shorty?” He asked, taking a bite out of his toast and reaching for the cup of tea in front of him.

“Huh?” Baekhyun asked, looking up from his untouched breakfast. “I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“About?” Chanyeol asked, picking up Baekhyun’s buttered bun and handing it to him, motioning for him to eat.

“Just…” Baekhyun took a half-hearted bite and waited till he had swallowed. “Maybe I should go home and clear things up.” He said, turning in his seat to look up at Chanyeol for encouragement.

The look that flashed across Chanyeol’s face wavered Baekhyun’s decision but before he could say anything, the giant spoke up.

“It would be a burden off your shoulders if you told your father where you were and how you felt, I guess.” He said, offering his best smile to ease Baekhyun’s nerves.

“You don’t mind if I go then?” Baekhyun asked, voice just above a squeaky whisper.

“Babe, why would I mind if you go to see your parents?” Chanyeol asked, leaning in and pecking his lips.

“What if they don’t let me come back here?” Baekhyun asked, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to keep him in place. He was worried and the shaking in his hands was enough of an indication to let Chanyeol know.

“Then you call me straight away and I’ll come get you. We can run away just like all those cheesy romantic movies you talk about so much.” Chanyeol grinned, not failing to make Baekhyun giggle.

“I’ll run away with you anytime.” Baekhyun sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into Chanyeol’s warmth.

“Just be careful, okay?” There was concern in Chanyeol’s voice. “I… I’ve gotten used to having you around, yeah?” He said hesitantly but sincerely.

“I can’t live without you, too.” Baekhyun teased, showing his pearly whites and wiggling his eyebrows.

Chanyeol scoffed, throwing his arms off of himself and standing up to leave.

“I’m late for work now, Sehun is going to bitch about it all day.” He feigned annoyance, walking to the front door to put on his shoes, Baekhyun following right behind him.

“Have a good day.” Baekhyun pressed a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek when the latter bent down to tie his shoelaces. “I’ll pick you up on my way back.”

“Yeah. Do that so I know you’re not tied up in a dungeon somewhere.” Chanyeol wrapped an arm around his body and pulled him close to give him a proper kiss goodbye.

“See you later, baby.” Chanyeol grinned, his smile reaching his ears when Baekhyun’s ears became pink.

“Get out of here.” The pink haired boy scolded, pushing Chanyeol out of the apartment and slamming the door before pressing his back against it and giggling at the giddy feeling in his stomach.

Chanyeol never failed to make him feel better and for a moment, Baekhyun forgot all about the hell he was about to face in his childhood home.

It was well into the afternoon when Baekhyun found himself standing in front of his house. The taxi driver had left five minutes ago and for some odd reason, Baekhyun hadn’t found the strength to lift his arm and ring the doorbell. He took a deep breath, whispered a few words of motivation to himself, reminding his heart that he loved Chanyeol and pressed the button. A few moments later a familiar face opened the door for him.

“Oh Lord! Master Baekhyun, you’re home!” Daehyun, a young maid who had been working for their family for quite some time now, exclaimed out of both shock and joy. “Master Byun was not happy about your little stunt.” She said as a grim shadow casted over her face.

Without a word, Baekhyun stepped into the establishment, looking around to find nothing out of its place. Everything was arranged perfectly, not a speck of dust to be seen, lights and lamps giving off warm light to make the interior seem cozy but all Baekhyun could feel was stone cold. He scoffed bitterly to himself before leaving Daehyun in the hallway and walking up the stairs to his room, waiting for his father to return home from work.

While he waited, Baekhyun decided to pack some of his belongings to bring back to Chanyeol’s. The most important being his legal documents and bank books. Although his father had been wealthy, Baekhyun had always been a hard worker and had made small investments in stocks, earning his own money so as to never be a burden on anyone. He collected all his documentation into a hard cover briefcase and set it on his bed. He then placed a medium sized suitcase next to it, piling clothes and underwear inside to spare Chanyeol’s wardrobe and wear something that actually fit him.

After a couple of pairs of shoes and his laptop had joined the clothes, he moved over to his bathroom to collect his favourite toiletries; the strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, the strawberry scented moisturizer and of course, the strawberry scented shower gel. Baekhyun giggled at his unhealthy strawberry obsession and made a mental note to have Chanyeol buy him some strawberry ice cream as a reward for standing up to his father.

By the time all his things had been packed the sun was already setting and Baekhyun heard the front door open and close, indicating that someone was home. He peeked his head out of his room to find his father walking up the stairs and moving over to his office. He looked exhausted and Baekhyun felt a tinge of guilt for making him stress over his disappearance.

He walked over to the door, wringing his hands together to rid himself of the jitteriness before bringing it up to knock on the hard surface, the sound echoing around him.

“Come in.” A faint permission sounded and Baekhyun took a deep breath before pushing open the door and stepping inside.

As soon as his father saw him, he left his seat, face contorting into one of relief before turning into a scowl.

“What are you doing here?” He growled, making Baekhyun wince, tears threating to pool in his eyes but he held them back. “And what in heavens name have you done to your hair?”

“I’m not here to stay. I just came to tell you that I’m fine and you won’t have to worry about me now. Not that you would.” Baekhyun added the last part with a scoff, surprising himself with his new found confidence and ignoring the latter part of the question.

“Oh? And where are you going to go?” His father sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest a cocky smirk plastered on his lips.

“I have a place to stay.” Baekhyun replied vaguely.

“All this useless drama over a small matter, Baekhyun.” His father shook his head, rising once again and walking over to the front of his desk and leaning back on it.

“Small matter? My life is small matter to you father?” Baekhyun asked, controlling his temper to avoid being disrespectful.

“It is just a marriage. Jongdae is a nice boy, he is successful and smart. What’s there to not like?” He asked, showing his palms to reason with him.

“But I don’t love him…” Baekhyun turned his head down to the ground, voice shaking with the anger he was suppressing.

“Love? What does love have anything to do with it, boy?” He asked, raising his voice to show his irritation. “Stop being a child, Baekhyun!”

“Love has everything to do with it. I love someone else and I want to be with him! I don’t want to marry someone I don’t love, father!” Baekhyun shouted, meeting his father’s eyes and coming to terms with the hatred behind them.

“Oh is that it? You found someone you love? Love isn’t real, boy!” His father said, taking an intimidating step forward and Baekhyun took a step back.

“I-I’m not here to argue with you, father. All I’m here to say is that I won’t marry Jongdae. Chanyeol and I are happy and I want to be with him. You can keep your money and your name. I don’t need it.” Baekhyun forced himself to look back up at his father, gaining strength by finally revealing that he had someone to care about him.

“If you step foot outside this house, I will write you off, understand? I will disown you!” His father exclaimed, voice reaching a higher pitch, echoing around the grand study.

The façade broke, tears finally streaming down Baekhyun’s pale face as he pushed back the hair off his forehead. His father was heaving in heavy breaths trying to level his blood pressure while Baekhyun trembled with anger and disgust.

“I never understood why you hate me so much.” Baekhyun’s voice was just above a raspy whisper as he leaned back on the door for support. “Why do you hate me, father? What have I ever done to you?” He lashed out, raising his voice and taking a threatening step towards the man.

“Had it not been for you my eldest son would’ve been alive right now!” His father roared, clasping his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said. Baekhyun stumbled back, mouth hanging open and tears dribbling down his chin and pooling at his feet.

“Baekhyun I…” His father reached out his hand but Baekhyun only shook his head and ran out of the room.

It was already pitch black outside and the moon had risen in the sky. Baekhyun hastily carried his luggage out to one of his cars, tears never ceasing to fall. His mind was foggy and he didn’t trust himself to drive but at that moment he couldn’t care less if he ended up dead. He saw his father standing on the porch, the overhead light lighting up his features but Baekhyun missed the regret written over them. He backed out of the driveway and for the second time, ran away from home.

 

“Yeah, yeah it’s ready. You can come pick it up. We’re open for another half hour.” Sehun said before ending the call and returning back to cleaning the garage.

“Who was that?” Chanyeol asked as he locked up the back office, packing up the tools’ crate and pushing it back in place.

“A guy that came in this morning. He had a flat tire so he left it here.” The younger boy replied, keeping his eyes on the work in hand.

“You’re not leaving?” Sehun asked after a while of silence.

“Baekhyun said he’d pick me up. I’m waiting for him.” Chanyeol said as he walked over to help Sehun in picking up the shreds of rubber littering the floor.

 

A few minutes later, headlights lit up the shop before a horn honked to announce a customer. The lights went off and moments later, a man clad in a grey suit and spectacles sitting on his nose, walked in engrossed in a phone call. Sehun recognized him as the man from that morning and went over to his bench to retrieve the tire.

“Oh hello. Sorry I kept you waiting.” The boy greeted, flashing a bright smile and pocketing his cellphone.

“No problem. We were just closing up.” Sehun replied and the man reached for his wallet to bring out the payment. “How did your case go?” Sehun asked, pulling out a cashbook from a nearby chest of drawers.

“Ah it’s still going.” He replied, exhaustion marring his face.

“I’ll need your name for the receipt.” Sehun said, biting down on the pen in hand.

“Kim Jongdae?” Chanyeol’s voice sounded before the stranger could introduce himself.

“Park Chanyeol?” He said instead, squinting at the figure appearing out of the dark.

Both boys laughed out, walking forward and embracing each other in a good natured hug.

“Ah how long has it been man?” Jongdae piped up, his face gaining a youthful glow all of a sudden.

“What? Four, five years?” Chanyeol replied, patting him on the back.

“So good to see you again, Yeol.” Jongdae sighed, returning the gesture.

“I hate to interrupt the gay moment you two are having but like… you know each other?” Sehun asked, ruining the moment as he waved his pen from Chanyeol to Jongdae and then back again.

Before any of the delighted men could answer a car screeched to a halt and the door was slammed harshly. Baekhyun stood beside the running vehicle, eyes puffy and red from all the crying he had been doing and voice thick with mucus.

“Chanyeol!” He cried out, breaking down and rushing towards the only source of comfort he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know all your crazy theories! What is this new twist?


	13. Confessions

"Chanyeol!” Baekhyun coughed out, sprinting towards the tall blond and launching himself at him, crying into his shirt. Chanyeol quickly brought his hands around Baekhyun’s body to support him, feeling the boy trembling under his touch. He panicked, watching Baekhyun become hysterical simultaneously thanking God that he hadn’t gotten into an accident; driving in his condition.

“Hey! Hey! What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked, bending his knees a little and rubbing Baekhyun’s back to soothe him, but to no avail.

Jongdae’s eyes widened as he turned his head to look at Sehun, the younger boy shrugging in reply to display his own confusion.

“Baekhyun, what’s the matter? What happened, baby? Why are you crying?” Chanyeol asked, voice laced with worry and heart racing with fear of the unknown.

Jongdae squinted at the name, gears turning in his head at the familiarity of it but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. He saw Chanyeol embrace the pink haired boy in his arms, whispering soothing words into his ears and his confusion peaked. It wasn’t until Jongdae turned around to see Baekhyun’s car did the bell inside his head ring.

“Byun Baekhyun?” He gasped, tilting his head to try and look at the whimpering boy’s face.

“What?” Chanyeol asked, eyebrows furrowing, having heard Jongdae. “How do you know him?”

Baekhyun sensed the change in his surroundings and sniffed loudly, trying to stop his incessant tears to look up at his boyfriend.

“W-what?” He asked, followed by a hiccup.

“Do you know him?” Chanyeol asked, nudging his head in Jongdae’s direction.

Baekhyun turned around only to gasp and stumble back, reaching behind him and grabbing Chanyeol’s hand. Baekhyun pressed his back against Chanyeol’s chest, hiccupping again as he took in the image of a suited Jongdae standing before him.

“W-why are you here? Did father send you?” Baekhyun inquired, voice shaking more out of fear than his furious cries.

“No…” Jongdae trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol asked, a growl rising in his throat as he brought his arm around to wrap around Baekhyun’s waist.

“You’re holding my run away fiancé.” Jongdae said, awkwardly chuckling and scratching the back of his neck.

Sehun sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat and walking out with a:

“I can’t handle this much drama this late into the evening.” He waved at the three boys before zipping up his jacket and leaving.

 

“So… You’re the ‘jerk face uptight rich dude’ huh?” Chanyeol asked after Baekhyun had calmed down, a weird feeling bubbling inside his stomach as he possessively held onto Baekhyun.

“Wow!” Jongdae laughed. “That bad huh?” He asked Baekhyun, turning to look up at his scowling boyfriend. “I’m more interested in how this happened.” He motioned between the couple, a playful smile playing on his cat like lips.

“Why are you here?” Baekhyun asked, voice void of any playfulness.

“Jeez, Byun I just came to get my spare tire.” Jongdae pointed to the tire on the floor. “Who would’ve known I’d end up finding two people from my past.” He chuckled loudly making Baekhyun wince and further press into Chanyeol.

“Jongdae…” Chanyeol gave him a warning glare and Jongdae brought his hands up in defense.

“Hey, man I wasn’t going to marry your cotton candy boyfriend anyways. I’m totally against the forced marriage thing.” He quickly added, eyes softening as he offered his plea to Baekhyun. “The only reason I came that day was because my parents kept pestering me. I was going to refuse, trust me.”

Baekhyun tightened his hold on Chanyeol, not in the right mind to talk about anything involving his father. He turned around abruptly and buried his face into Chanyeol’s chest,

“Please take me home.” Baekhyun pleaded, voice muffled by the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt. Chanyeol stroked his hair in reply and told him that he would right after he had sent Jongdae off.

The blond boy wrote the receipt Sehun had left incomplete and placed the money and the cashbook inside the drawer before locking it. He then turned to Jongdae and picked up the tire, walking over to the car and placing it in the trunk. Jongdae was about to drive off when he lowered his window and poked his head out, looking over Chanyeol and Baekhyun who stood with their arms around each other, the latter’s tears now completely gone.  

“It was good seeing you again, Yeol.” He said, voice full of genuine affection. “Keep in touch. Mom and Dad would love to see you sometime.”

With that, he backed out of the drive way and disappeared down the street.

Baekhyun said nothing for the entire car ride, silently staring out the window while Chanyeol drove them home, turning his head every once in a while to check up on him. Chanyeol felt uneasy having Baekhyun being so quiet and he couldn't help but wonder what must have happened with his father.

"You okay there?" He asked, the silence becoming unnerving. Baekhyun hummed, keeping his eyes on the road and the drive continued on in silence.

 

"How do you know Jongdae?" Was the first thing Baekhyun asked as soon as they entered the apartment. Chanyeol froze on his way to the light switch and dropped his hands to the side, looking at Baekhyun with pleading eyes, the moonlight through the living room window casting a grim shadow on his face.

"He's a childhood friend." Chanyeol answered, trying to keep it as vague as possible and quickly shuffled to the kitchen to distance himself from his boyfriend. His heart was hammering against his chest and Chanyeol felt his lunch coming up.

"A childhood friend? Like from school?" Baekhyun pressed on, following him into the small room.

"Yeah. We went to college together." Chanyeol said, biting down on his tongue when he realized what he had just said.

"You went to college?" Baekhyun asked incredulously. Chanyeol nodded his head, avoiding making eye contact.

"How'd it go at home?" The tall blond asked trying to change the subject.

"Later. First tell me why you dropped out." Baekhyun inched closer, closing the distance between them and placed both his hands on Chanyeol's waist. "No secrets." He said in a sterner voice that oddly reminded Chanyeol of Kyungsoo.

He sighed, mimicking Baekhyun and holding his waist.

"It's a long story, baby." He said, trying to get out of the situation.

"We have all night." Baekhyun beamed up at him, his eyes not quite following along. Chanyeol was about to protest but Baekhyun's crest fallen face made him change his mind. He had known Baekhyun for a decent amount of time now and if he had learned anything about him it was that no matter what, Baekhyun would never leave his side, never judge him for his past and most importantly; Baekhyun would never hate him.

Chanyeol heaved a deep breath and gently pushed Baekhyun out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down and bringing the shorter boy to sit in his lap. Once they were comfortable and Baekhyun had covered their legs with the blanket, Chanyeol leaned on his shoulder and shuddered out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Well... I guess I had to tell you someday." He chuckled half-heartedly and Baekhyun decided he hated that sound more than nails on a chalk board.

"It began when I was 7, my parents began to fight a lot. It was mostly my dad yelling at my mom but when things got too much, she would shout back. I don't know what they fought about but it would always end with my father leaving and my mother crying."

"While my sister was there it was still pretty bearable, even when I was in high school I would just sneak into her room and she'd let me sleep with her. When she left, it got too much for me. I couldn't study, couldn't focus. I got into a good college but my grades weren't getting anywhere." Chanyeol visibly shuddered and Baekhyun rubbed his arms to comfort him.

"One night, after another heated argument I ran downstairs to comfort my mom but found her bleeding instead. That bastard hit her on the head with a wine bottle, there was blood everywhere." Baekhyun gasped, eyes widening as Chanyeol continued.

"I convinced my mom to file for divorce. It took a long long time but she finally agreed. We got a restraining order while the case went on, by the time all this took place I had somehow made it into second year at university."

"Turns out the separation did more bad than good. My mother was diagnosed with dementia and she began to lose her memory pretty fast, her kidneys were suffering and that didn't help either. The doctors gave her three months to live and..." Chanyeol hadn't realized he had been crying until he chocked on a sob. All the pent up frustration he had kept locked up now seemed to suddenly overwhelm him and he held onto Baekhyun for support.

"God, Baekhyun all I did those three months was running around to any doctor I could find to help my mom. They all said she wouldn't make, she wouldn't live through, there's no cure." He was wailing now, soaking Baekhyun's shoulder with salty tears.

"That bastard!" He roared, surprising the boy in his lap. "If he had just left us in peace she would still be here with me. She would still be with me." Chanyeol's shoulders shook uncontrollably as he cried for the first time over his mother's death, opening up to someone about how he felt.

"I... I dropped out of college before the third year started. I couldn't do it anymore. My mind couldn't handle all of it. And my father..." Chanyeol laughed out bitterly. "God even after his death he didn't let me live in peace."

Baekhyun remained silent, gently rubbing his boyfriend's arms to keep him from turning insane.

"What happened to him?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I killed him." Chanyeol said, looking straight into Baekhyun's wide eyes. The shorter boy gasped.

"You what?" Baekhyun frantically searched Chanyeol's face for any indications of a lie.

"It was an accident. He hit me and I was defending myself. We got into a fight and I hit back, I was angry and sad and so many things at that time. Our neighbour's brought both of us to the hospital and I recovered just fine but he didn't make it." The nonchalance in Chanyeol's voice scared Baekhyun and he digged his finger nails into the taller boy's arms to process what he had just heard.

"You beat him to death?" Baekhyun whispered out.

"I guess... Yeah." Chanyeol replied back, voice lower than Baekhyun's.

"Jongdae helped me with the legal trouble. The case was one of self defense making it man slaughter, not murder." Chanyeol cleared it up. "Don't look at me like that. I only defended myself, it was either him or I."

Baekhyun's eyes softened at that and he brought his hands up to wipe away the stray tears in Chanyeol's eyes. He then placed a small kiss on Chanyeol's cheek and gave him a curt smile.

"It's in the past, Channie. Let it stay there. Murderer or not, I know you're a good person." Baekhyun poked his nose, trying to lift the mood.

"Yeah... You're right. It's in the past and believe me the present is much better." He smiled at Baekhyun, placing his hands on the small of his back. "Now, what happened at home?"

"I told him I don't want his stupid money and I don't want his fame. I just want to be free and I won't marry someone I don't love. He said fine and that he's going to disown me." Baekhyun shrugged, feigning indifference.

"And that had you crying in hysteria?" Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh... Yeah. You know how I am." Baekhyun awkwardly chuckled looking down at his lap. Chanyeol nudged his chin, forcing him to look up.

"No secrets." He repeated Baekhyun's words and the latter let out a raspy laugh.

"He also might have mentioned something about it being my fault that my brother died." Baekhyun said all in one go, never stopping to take a breath. Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? You had a brother?" He asked and Baekhyun nodded.

"He was three years older than me, Baekbom. One summer when we were visiting my grandmother I strayed away from my mother and ended up falling off the pier into the lake. Baekbom jumped in to save me and..." He trailed off and Chanyeol could sense the sadness in his voice. "I was four years old, Chanyeol. Four. And I loved him with all my heart and after his death I became the complete opposite of what I was. Imagine losing your best friend and blaming yourself for it." Baekhyun had tears in his eyes and Chanyeol held him to his chest. He found it surprisingly easy to open up to Chanyeol so Baekhyun chose to continue.

"Just when I had started to gain back my confidence my father told me that if it hadn't been for me, Baekbom would still be alive right now." Baekhyun let out a loud sob. "I already know that! I'm cursed, I ruin lives, I get it!" He shouted, hiding his face in Chanyeol's broad chest, letting the boy hold him as he spilled out all his sorrows.

Chanyeol shushed him, rubbing his back and kissing his hair until he stopped crying. Once the trembling in his body stopped, Baekhyun pulled back and hastily wiped away his tears.

"I'm never going back. I don't want to go back." He pleaded.

"No one is making you." Chanyeol assured, kissing away the tear tracks.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun whispered, clutching the younger boy's shoulders.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol asked, rubbing the tear stains on his face.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD sorey it took so long. How was it?


	14. Home is a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How. Much. Fluff. Can. You. Handle??

Baekhyun woke up the next morning, alone in bed. The curtains were dropped and the dim lighting in the room helped the ex-brunet to look around. Even though the bed was empty, it was still warm and the comforters had been pulled up to Baekhyun's chin to make sure the heat stayed in. Baekhyun felt a serene calmness wash over him, the foul memories of last night forgotten, he sat up, hugging his knees and smiling to himself.

After spending some time sitting in bed and thinking about Chanyeol's ears, Baekhyun forced himself to get out of bed and start the day. He dragged his feet to the living room and almost immediately, his heart swelled at the sight in front of him. A plate of food and a thermos of  tea sat on the coffee table, accompanied by a neon yellow post it note. Baekhyun padded over to the feast, picking up the note and reading it.

 

You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you.

Stay in and have a peaceful morning, babe.

P.s I made pancakes :)

-Your hot AF Boyfriend, Chanyeol ♡

 

Baekhyun let out an animalistic squeal, kicking his feet and running back into the bedroom to grab his cell phone. He threw himself, face first onto the bed and pulled up Chanyeol's number, kicking his feet up in the air like a teenage girl in love.

 

To: Blond Yoda

10:30am

Good Morning. UWU

 

From: Blond Yoda

10:32am

Morning. That is one massive uwu.

 

Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore and decided to just call the source of all his heart trouble. He dialed the number and brought the phone to his ear, hiding his face in the soft comforters to prevent his squeals from escaping.

"Couldn't resist me anymore?" Chanyeol greeted as soon as he picked up.

"You could say that..." Baekhyun's voice gave away the giggle he was holding back. "So should I just change your contact to Hot AF BF?"

"How about you change it to Rich AF BF?" There was mischeif in Chanyeol's tone of voice and that intrigued Baekhyun. He sat up on his knees.

"What?" He asked.

"Well... I'll tell you when I get home. Can't talk on the job." Chanyeol hurriedly said and Baekhyun could hear Minseok's reprimanding voice from the other end. "Eat the breakfast okay? And be ready when I get home, we're going somewhere tonight."

Chanyeol hung up before Baekhyun could say anything, agitating his small boyfriend even more.

While Baekhyun ate the food Chanyeol had made for him, he skimmed over a few pending emails, replying to a few and deleting others. He was just about to get up and wash the dishes when his phone began to vibrate in his hand. The contact was unknown and Baekhyun hesitantly accepted the call.

"Hello?" Baekhyun asked, making his voice deeper for some paranoid reason.

"Byun Baekhyun?" A familiar voice asked, making Baekhyun furrow his eyebrows.

"Who is this?" Baekhyun asked, voice back to normal. In reply he heard a hearty laugh.

"What was with the voice, Oh God!" The man on the other end continued to chuckle before composing himself. "It's Jongdae. You know the evil fiancé."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but a smile tugged on his lips nonetheless.

"Where did you get my number?" He asked, picking up the plates and walking over to the sink, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Had it for some time now." Jongdae replied and continued without waiting for an answer. "Listen, let's meet up. I want to sort things out with you."

"What makes you think I would meet you? For all I know it could be a trap." Baekhyun scoffed, wiping his hands clean and holding the phone, leaning back on the counter.

"Look, Chanyeol and I go way back. He's a mate and I don't want bad blood between us so I want to meet you so we can start fresh... I might also have a favour to ask, one with Chanyeol's best interest in mind." Jongdae added the last part in a diplomatic tone and Baekhyun mentally cursed the guy.

"I can see why you're a lawyer." He said, shaking his head and mulling over the offer. "Fine."

Jongdae replied with a woo-hoo and Baekhyun decided to take that moment to burst his bubble.

"But, it has to be before 6 pm. I have to be home before that." He set his conditions down and Jongdae told him where to meet him.

 

Dressed in a casual sky blue sweater and distressed jeans, Baekhyun took a seat next to the large window in the busy café Jongdae had chosen to meet in. He glanced at his watch; quater to one. Baekhyun sighed and decided to leave if the lawyer didn't show up by one. Just as he was making up his mind to leave, strong cologne invaded his senses and before he could react, Kim Jongdae was making his way over to sit across from him.

"Good afternoon." He smiled and Baekhyun couldn't help but find him attractive. 

His hair was gelled back, forehead on display. The crisp suit he was wearing squared his shoulders and made him seem larger than he was. Jongdae’s attire screamed power and intimidation but the goofy smile on his face somehow helped Baekhyun relax.

"So what do you want?" Baekhyun asked, voice stern, regaining his composure.

"Hi to you too." Jongdae chuckled, waving over a waiter.

"I don't have time to chat, Kim. Let's get this over with." Baekhyun felt bad for being so cold towards the boy but he didn't want to let his guard down.

"And we will, let's order coffee first." He assured and then turned to the waiter to order.

After a few minutes, with a caramel cappuccino and a strawberry milkshake between them, Jongdae and Baekhyun shared a moment of silent eye contact.

"I love Chanyeol." Baekhyun blurted out all of a sudden when Jongdae winked at him, making the lawyer burst out into another fit of chuckles.

"Good to know." He said once he had recovered. "That's not why I'm here. I need you to do something." Jongdae stirred the coffee in his cup, bringing it up to his lips and then proceeding to lick the foam off of his upper lip, making Baekhyun look away.

"W-what?" Baekhyun stuttered involuntarily.

"Well... How much do you know about Chanyeol's past?" Jongdae asked, proceeding with caution.

"Enough." Baekhyun answered, nodded at the memory of Chanyeol's secrets.

"Then you also know that he never finished college." Baekhyun nodded and Jongdar smiled. "Good."

He leaned in, closing the distance provided by the small table between them, and clasped his hands together.

"Convince him to go back." Jongdae said, throwing Baekhyun off balance.

"How?" Baekhyun asked, eyebrows knitted in genuine confusion.

"I'm on good terms with the dean. After meeting Chanyeol last night I got an idea and this morning I called him. He was very fond of Chanyeol during his time there and was always worried about his trouble at home." Jongdae took a dramatic pause to sip his coffee. "When he heard that that dumbass is still alive and I asked if he could continue where he left off, he was more than happy to help. Basically, Chanyeol has seat waiting for him in a law school of his choice if he wants to go." Jongdae explained when he realized Baekhyun was confused.

"I..." Baekhyun didn't know what to say, his voice trapped in his throat and he felt his heart flutter. "You did that for him?" He asked, eyes softening and moisture collecting in the corners.

"Yeah... That's what friends do." Jongdae smiled and Baekhyun hummed.

"Chanyeol is lucky to have good friends like you." He smiled for the first time since Jongdae had arrived, warming up to his former fiancé.

"I'm your friend too... If you want that." Jongdae said, reaching a hand out and patting Baekhyun's arm. The latter smiled, eyes turning to crescent.

"I would like that."

 

The meeting with Jongdae left Baekhyun in a better mood than that morning's series of events and he felt lighter, feet floating a little above the pavement. He returned home and hopped into the shower, giggling at the way he had started calling Chanyeol's apartment home. He thoroughly scrubbed his body with his strawberry scrub and took some time to stand under the hot stream of water.

After a good shower, he pulled out one of Chanyeol's larger than large shirts, wearing it and lounging around the living room, waiting for his hair to dry.

It was half past five when Baekhyun shot up off the couch, having dozed off without realizing. He rushed to get ready, throwing on a pair of black slacks and pairing it with a cream high neck sweater, bunching loosely around his neck. He lined his eyes with kohl before teasing his hair into a messy look and sprayed on his signature perfume to top it off.

As soon as he was done with the final touches, he heard the keys jingling, indicating that Chanyeol was home. He skipped out into the living room, holding his arms open to welcome the giant home. Chanyeol's jaw dropped when he saw Baekhyun, his ever so expressive eyes widening at the embodiment of beauty standing in the middle of his living room, and Chanyeol found himself wondering how he got so lucky. His lips then formed into a soft smile and he stumbled forward, right into Baekhyun's open arms, letting the shorter boy rub his back and tell him he did well.

Chanyeol missed it, having someone to hold him and encourage him, easing the knots in his body, replacing them with gentle touches and kisses. Now here he was, being held by this amazing boy with a heart of gold and the body of a goddess, kissing away all the nightmares, and Chanyeol found himself wondering how he got so damn lucky.

"Rough day?" Baekhyun asked, keeping his voice low so as to not disturb his boyfriend. Chanyeol hummed, burying his face in the crook of Baekhyun's neck, dwelling in the feeling of satisfaction.

"Where are we going?" He asked, the feeling of anticipation returning.

"You'll see..." Chanyeol said against his neck, making the skin tingle.

 

"If you're planning on kidnapping me, Park Chanyeol let me tell you this is a bad idea. My supposedly ex fiancé is a lawyer and he has connections!" Baekhyun said while Chanyeol tied the blindfold around his eyes.

The car was parked on the side of the road where the traffic was light, bubbles of anxiousness and giddiness rising in Baekhyun's stomach.

"Well that lawyer just so happens to be a good friend of mine. How do you know we're not in this together?" Chanyeol asked, chuckling at the end and smiling at the way Baekhyun blindly moved his hands around to slap his arm.

"Meanie." He pouted and Chanyeol took the opportunity to lean in and press a kiss on the rosey mounds of flesh before turning the car back on and driving off into the direction of his surprise.

The car slowed to a halt once again and this time, Chanyeol climbed out and Baekhyun heard him walking around the car. He opened the door and helped his blindfolded boyfriend out to stand on the curb beside him.

"Ready, shorty?" He asked and Baekhyun could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ready!" Baekhyun grinned in response and squeezed Chanyeol's hand lightly.

"Ta-da!" Chanyeol announced as soon as he let the blindfold loose, and Baekhyun felt his eyes watering for the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't be my story if it didn't end on a cliffhanger. Let me know what you guys think Chanyeol's surprise is. Uwu


	15. Heaven is in your eyes [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keep saying my name like that and I might just end up fucking you right here, right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD.  
> This is such a naughty chapter, a  
> I don't know what possessed me to write this awful smut.  
> It's only half beta read because I couldn't stand it anymore /.\  
> Enjoy...

Chanyeol woke up to the sound of birds chirping, an unusual thing or maybe he had just now taken notice of it. He found himself smiling as he slid his arm out from under Baekhyun's head, pulling the covers up the boy's lithe body and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. Baekhyun had had a rough night, falling asleep just before the crack of dawn and Chanyeol decided that it was best if his tiny boyfriend received his well deserved rest for the day.

Just as he exited the bathroom after his morning shower, Chanyeol's phone began to ring and he rushed over to grab it before Baekhyun woke up. He swiped right without checking the caller ID and walked out to the living room to talk.

"Hello?" He answered, looking over his shoulder to check if Baekhyun was still asleep, heaving a sigh when he found the boy sleeping peacefully.

"Chanyeol, hello. Mr. Han speaking." A weary voice spoke from the other end and Chanyeol's ears perked up in recognition.

"Mr. Han, how are you? How's the Mrs.?" Chanyeol asked, deciding to prepare breakfast as he spoke.

"Everyone is fine. In fact my daughter Sooyoung just gave birth to my very first grandchild!" The man chuckled and Chanyeol found himself smiling, heart warming up at the memory of the little family back home.

"That's wonderful. Boy or girl?" He asked and Mr. Han sighed in affection.

"A little baby girl. They named her Naeun. What a pretty name." He piped up and Chanyeol congratulated him and his family.

"I hope I didn't wake you. It's just that I was on my way to the office and a spontaneous thought took up my mind." He explained, chuckling at the end.

"I'm listening." Chanyeol said, distracted by the sizzling pan in his hand.

"Well, since the family is getting big now I was thinking that I might want to finally have my own place, you know?" He started and Chanyeol hummed in response. "I was wondering if you would like to sell the house. We've been living here for sometime and everyone is fond of the place so..."

Chanyeol felt a tinge of pain in his heart, memories flooding his mind. He turned the stove off and leaned back on the counter to steady himself.

"Mr. Han, that's my mother's house." Chanyeol stated the obvious.

"I know, that's why I was weary to ask but I would appreciate it if you think about it." He said, continuing before Chanyeol could interject. "I want to buy it in the market price. In fact I have this great deal at the moment. There's this urban one unit in Seoul up for sale. The owners are in a rush to get to America and are selling it on $10,000 lesser than the market price." Mr. Han explained.

"$10,000 less?" Cha yeol whistled.

"Yes. I'll hold it for you if you want..." He said, dragging his words in anticipation.

"I'll have to ask Yoora noona... I mean I'm not the sole owner, you know." Chanyeol said, weighing his options in his head.

"Oh yes yes. Ask Yoora and let me know!" Mr. Han perked up and Chanyeol could hear his child like excitement through the phone.

The phone call ended and Chanyeol proceeded to make breakfast, laying a plate out for Baekhyun, giving him a kiss goodbye while he cuddled Chanyeol's pillow and left for work. On his way over to the garage, Chanyeol decided to call Yoora.

"Chanyeol!" She shrieked as soon as the line came to life.

"Noona, what's wrong?" Chanyeol asked, panicking at the suddenness of the situation.

"I was just about to call you." Her voice was softer now, almost as if she had been crying. "Chanyeol..." She breathed out and Chanyeol held his breath.

"I'm... Oh Channie I'm pregnant."

Chanyeol relaxed, face breaking out into a cheshire grin, his heart bubbling up with happiness.

"No way!" He squirmed, suppressing a girlish giggle.

"Yes way!" She reciprocated his enthusiasm before going back to being an emotional mess. "After two yeara of trying, Chanyeol I'm finally pregnant. I'm so happy." She sniffed and Chanyeol found it hard to hold back his tears.

"I'm happy too, noona. I'll come visit you soon." He said, smiling as he continued to walk.

"So, why were you calling this early?" Yoora asked.

"Oh yes. I completely forgot." Chanyeol said, contemplating whether to ask or not. "Well... Uh you remember Mr. Han?"

"Oh the realtor?" She asked, recognizing the man.

"Yeah. The one renting out mom's house." Chanyeol further explained and Yoora hummed.

"Well, he called me this morning. He wants to buy the house." Chanyeol said and hurriedly proceeded to explain. "But I haven't said anything yet. You know it's mom's house and there are so many memories attached to it."

"What memories, Chanyeol?" Yoora scoffed out a dry chuckle. "Those memories bring nothing but pain, more to you than me. It only resurfaces scars that we want gone."

"Yeah..." Chanyeol replied, mind fuzzy with memories of screaming and shouting and blood; pain etched in the darkest corner of his brain. "He made me an offer." He told his sister, approaching the garage and reaching into his pocket for the keys.

"What kind of offer?" Yoora inquired,

"He says there's this house in Seoul up for sale, $10,000 lesser than the market. He wants me to sell the house and then buy that. It'll leave enough money for any renovations or whatever." Chanyeol shrugged, bending down to unlock the shutters and lifted them above his head.

"That's fantastic. What are you even waiting for then?" Yoora piped up, trying to convince Chanyeol to take up the offer, all he needed was a little push.

Chanyeol's mind drifted off to Baekhyun. He had never said a word about the condition of Chanyeol's apartment but Chanyeol knew that it was far from what the boy was used to. The air vents were dusty, the paint was chipping and every time it rained, the roof would leak. Baekhyun deserved better than the shabby apartment he had made into home.

"I guess I was just waiting to talk to you." He replied.

"Just do it, Yeol. I want what's best for you. You need to settle down, find yourself a good partner and move on. That house is what ties you to your past, a past that needs to be left there." Yoora exhaled loudly, cleary frustrated by the discussion.

After the call with his sister, Chanyeol felt better. He took a few more hours to measure out his decision before dialing up Mr. Han's phone number and waiting for the real estate agent to pick up.

 

His mood had clearly taken a 180 degree turn by the time he was on his way back home. The thought of giving Baekhyun the life he deserved, even though neither of them knew where this relationship was going, Chanyeol smiled up at the setting sun, finally understanding what people meant when they symbolized the sun with beginnings. When tomorrow would come and the sun would rise once again, Chanyeol would begin a new chapter in his life, a chapter that Baekhyun will help him write and he would hold onto his delicate, pretty hands, letting Baekhyun lead him through every obstacle that came their way.

Chanyeol was ready.

 

"Park Chanyeol, I swear to God." Baekhyun squealed when Chanyeol helped him out of the car, almost tripping.

"Relax, baby. I got you." Chanyeol secured his hands around Baekhyun’s waist, positioning him and standing behind him, ready to take the blindfolds off.

"Ready?" Chanyeol whispered into his ear.

"Ready!" Baekhyun beamed, holding onto the hands on his waist.

 

The blindfold fell to the ground, Baekhyun's jaw joining it soon afterwards as he took in the estate in front of him. Chanyeol leaned forward and peaked at his face, wondering why Baekhyun hadn't reacted.

"Do you like it?" He asked when Baekhyun said nothing, gaping at the house in disbelief.

"Is-is this y-yours?" The shorter male already had tears in his eyes.

"It's ours." Chanyeol replied, squeezing Baekhyun against his chest.

"Oh, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun gasped, turning around in a haste and burying his face into Chanyeol's warm chest, soaking his shirt with his tears.

"Don't you like it?" Chanyeol asked, worry lacing his voice.

"I love it." Baekhyun whispered, tiptoeing to place a kiss on Chanyeol's cheek. The giant blushed at the action, bringing his hand up to touch the spot Baekhyun had kissed.

"Come on! Let's take a look inside!" Baekhyun suddenly exclaimed, pulling Chanyeol's hand to drag him inside. Chanyeol pulled him back, holding him against his chest and slipping a set of keys into his hands and placing a final kiss on his forehead before leading him onto the gravel pathway.

 

"There's a pool!" Baekhyun shrieked, hanging dangerously off the first floor balcony.

"Okay, calm down." Chanyeol pried his hands off the railing, dragging him back inside.

"Chanyeol there's a pool." Baekhyun was beaming, a glow surrounding him as he bounced around looking inside every room and pointing out things to Chanyeol.

"I've never had my own house before!" Baekhyun jumped in his spot before rushing over to examine the kitchen downstairs.

"I love this!" Baekhyun's voice echoed around the empty house. Chanyeol chuckled at his antics, shaking his head and following after him.

"Chanyeol look..." Baekhyun let out an oof, abruptly turning around and bumping straight into Chanyeol. The giant caught him before he could lose his balance, holding him close. A rosy blush tinted Baekhyun's cheek, the proximity still making the butterflies in his stomach come to life.

"Calm down, princess." Chanyeol whispered, chuckling at the frown on Baekhyun's face before leaning down and kissing it away.

Baekhyun tiptoed to give Chanyeol more access, placing his hands on Chanyeol's firm shoulders to steady himself. The shorter boy experimentally licked Chanyeol's lower lip, successfully drawing out a groan from him. Chanyeol parted his lips, allowing Baekhyun to enter, taking charge. He staggered back, picking Baekhyun up off the floor and turning around to place him on the counter, lips locked all the while.

Chanyeol tucked himself between Baekhyun's parted legs, caressing his thighs and swallowing the moans from the older boy. Taking advantage of his height, Chanyeol cautiously rolled his hips, bumping his crotch against Baekhyun's and when the boy let out a whimper, Chanyeol continued to rub against him.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun breathed out when Chanyeol latched his lips onto his neck, sucking and grazing the milky skin with his teeth.

"Ahh..." Baekhyun moaned, tightening his hold on Chanyeol's shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Oh God. S-stop..." Baekhyun let out a whorish moan, completely contradicting his previous statement and Chanyeol smirked against his neck.

He licked a strip down to suck at Baekhyun's collar bone, stretching the sweater to gain access, when he found it hard to deal with the woolen obstacle he pulled back, grabbed the hem and in one swift motion, pulled it off and threw it behind him. Chanyeol layed his eyes on Baekhyun's exposed chest, gulping down a lump when he felt the heat building down south. Baekhyun suddenly brought his hands up to cover himself, self conscious with the way Chanyeol was looking at him, but Chanyeol wouldn't have it.

He took Baekhyun by the wrists, pinning his arms on the cabinet above him, attacking his lips once again, this time with more intensity than ever before, driven by lust and longing and so much love for the boy in his arms. Baekhyun's moans echoed around the house when Chanyeol accidentally brushed his thigh against Baekhyun's crotch, feeling the prominent buldge in his pants and smirking down at him.

"Hard already, are we?" He teased and Baekhyun's mouth fell open at this new side of Chanyeol he had never known. Baekhyun whimpered under Chanyeol's scrutinizing gaze, trying to loosen his grip on his arms.

"Oh no no. You think you're getting away from me that easily?" There was a fire burning behind Chanyeol's eyes and Baekhyun felt himself becoming harder with every word that came out of Chanyeol's mouth.

This new Chanyeol was determined and boy was he hot.

"Ch-channie..." Baekhyun moaned involuntarily when Chanyeol began to nibble on his earlobe and Chanyeol groaned in the back of his throat.

"Keep saying my name like that and I might just end up fucking you right here right now." Chanyeol growled, placing his hands on Baekhyun's ass cheeks and squeezing the jean clad globes.

"Wh-who's stopping you?" Baekhyun said, unsure of what had come over him. He felt his jeans becoming tighter around his pelvic and it was a feeling he had never experienced before.

"You might just end up regretting this, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol smirked before slanting his lips over Baekhyun's once again, slowly but sensually, working his hands on Baekhyun's jeans. Baekhyun lifted himself off the counter to help Chanyeol slide of the last articles of clothings he had on, leaving him stark naked, sitting on the counter with his cock slapping against his stomach.

Chanyeol was quick in taking the leaking member into his large hands, causing Baekhyun to spew out intangible words, moaning and gasping as Chanyeol worked his thumb on his leaking slit.

"Oh God!" Baekhyun shrieked, lifting himself off the counter when Chanyeol suddenly flicked his wrist, grinding the heel of his palm against a prominent nerve. Baekhyun closed his eyes, throwing his head back as Chanyeol jerked him off.

Baekhyun had never tried masturbating before, frankly because he hadn’t had a reason to. He had once tried to touch himself but had given up when his member refused to stand. The pleasure building up inside him was too much for him to handle and he felt his stomach twisting with every flick of Chanyeol's wrist.

"Chan... Yeol..." He panted and Chanyeol replied by taking one of his erect nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it and making Baekhyun see stars of white pleasure. The shorter boy let out noises he hadn’t known he could make, blush painting his face at the embarrassment he felt for making such sluttish sounds.

All of a sudden the pressure became too much for Baekhyun, with Chanyeol sucking his nipple and pumping his dick, he felt a weight settling in his stomach before all Baekhyun could see was white blurs of light, cum shooting out onto Chanyeol's hand.

The naked boy panted, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath. When he realized what had just happened, his eyes shot open and he hid his face behind his hands from embarrassment. Not onlt had Baekhyun moaned and groaned like a cheap whore in front of Chanyeol, he had also orgasmed in under a minute. He squeezed his thighs together to cover his limp, leaking cock and tried to wriggle off the counter when a pair of warm arms encircled his waist.

"Aww come on, baby. No need to be embarrassed." Chanyeol cooed, laughing at Baekhyun's red ears.

"Let me go, Chanyeol." Baekhyun whispered against his clothed chest, body heating up with humiliation.

"Hey, look at me." Chanyeol nudged his chin up, looking down into Baekhyun's glassy, hooded eyes. "What are you embarrassed about, huh? I'm your boyfriend, Baekhyun. If I'm not going to make you feel like this who is, huh?" Chanyeol asked, rubbing Baekhyun’s bare back to ease him.

"I-I came so quickly..." Baekhyun pouted, voice laced with shame.

"So? I think that's cute." Chanyeol smirked, one of his hands finding Baekhyun thigh, massaging the flesh. "I want to be the one who teaches you the art of fucking." Chanyeol said, throwing his head back in laughter when Baekhyun smacked his arm.

He let his hand roam Baekhyun's inner thigh until he found what he was looking for, ignoring Baekhyun's protests and pumping the limp cock until it was throbbing in his hand.

"Chan-" Baekhyun was cut off when Chanyeol suddenly shoved his tongue in his mouth, tracing the inside with it and swallowing the moans that left Baekhyun's trembling body.

"I'm going to teach you how it's done, baby boy." He said, bringing a finger up to Baekhyun's lips and urging him to suck it. The lewd noises that Baekhyun made as he sucked in Chanyeol's finger turned Chanyeol on enough to have his dick pulsating inside the confindes of his jeans

"I hope your tight little hole takes my fingers as well as your mouth does." Chanyeol rasped, making Baekhyun blush at his vulgarity.

Chanyeol pulled his finger out if Baekhyun's wet cavern, a string of saliva dripping down his chin. An idea suddenly popped into the giants mind and he hoisted Baekhyun up, off the counter. He let out a little yelp and Chanyeol carried him out of the kitchen, sliding the back door open and stepping out into the cold. He placed Baekhyun on the chilled tiled floor, holding him still until he caught his balance, then Chanyeol took a step back, leaving an inch between them.

"Undress me." He ordered and Baekhyun looked up at him in shock, blinking a few times to register what he had just heard.

"E-excuse me?" He stuttered, finding it hard to keep his composure in front of this new, bold Chanyeol.

"You heard me, princess. Undress me." Chanyeol repeated himself, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to follow his orders.

Baekhyun took a timid step forward, tracing the hem of Chanyeol's shirt, looking up at him with uncertainty. Chanyeol nodded, crouching down a little to help him out. Baekhyun lifted the shirt over his head, turning back and neatly placing it on the lounge chair. Chanyeol smiled fondly at his precise movements, waiting for him to continue.

Baekhyun gawked at Chanyeol's naked torso, letting his eyes roam the toned pecks before moving lower to the perfectly sculpted abs and a trail of hair disappearing behind the band of his boxers. Baekhyun swallowed the saliva gathering in his mouth, wanting to see more.

He took a tentative step forward, carefully unbuttoning Chanyeol's pants, aware of the giant's eyes on him, making him blush. The cold air sizzled against the heat on his skin, exciting Baekhyun from the thought of doing taboo things out in the open for anyone to hear or see. There was a thrill in doing the deed with the boy he loved out in the open, vulnerable to exposure. He slid the pants down first, noticing the outline of Chanyeol's hard cock behind his dark boxers.

Baekhyun swallowed hard, running his fingers over the buldge, jumping a little when Chanyeol growled and grabbed his arms.

"That's enough foreplay, I believe." He said before throwing Baekhyun onto the recliner making the smaller boy squeak. Chanyeol climbed on top, taking his boxers off and tossing them to the side, his huge member out in the open to hypnotize his small boyfriend.

Chanyeol took charge, flipping them over and seating Baekhyun in his lap, their cocks brushing against each other as they moaned out in unison.

"Come here!" Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in for a heated kiss, sucking and biting his lips as he used his own pre-cum to lube up two of his thick fingers.

Baekhyun let out a scream when he felt something slick penetrating his asshole, stretching the muscles. Chanyeol pulled him down again for a kiss to distract him from the pain. Once the sting subsided, Chanyeol began to slowly move his forefinger in and out, a squelching sound echoing in the silent, cold winter night. Just as Baekhyun began to get used to the feeling, Chanyeol added a second finger, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend as he grinded his hips down instinctively.

"Easy there, cowboy. You can ride something else in a minute." Chanyeol chuckled, adding a third finger and thrusting faster, making Baekhyun throw his head back, holding on to his chest for support.

"Oh Lord, Chanyeol!" He shrieked, not bothered if anyone heard or saw.

Chanyeol stretched Baekhyun out, feeling his walls constrict around his thick digits. Baekhyun suddenly jolted, screaming out Chanyeol's name when Chanyeol hit a particular bundle of nerves.

"Dear Lord what was that?" He breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut as Chanyeol purposefully stroked the spot again and again.

Just as Baekhyun felt a familiar pressure building up inside his abdomen, Chanyeol pulled out, smirking when Baekhyun whined from the loss of pleasure.

"I think you're ready." Chanyeol said, voice hoarse and raspy, much like fine whiskey.

He lifted Baekhyun's hips, positioning the boy above his cock.

"Ch-chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked, voice small and eyes mirroring those of an innocent little boy.

"You ready, baby?" Chanyeol asked, pecking his lips and Baekhyun nodded, unsure but too turned on to care.

Chanyeol slowly lowered Baekhyun down, taking care of stopping when the biy above him winced. Once the slight sting passed, Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol pulled him down until he was sitting on his lap, taking Chanyeol's dick to the hilt.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's temple where little beads of sweat had begun to form and rubbed his back.

"Y-you can move now." Baekhyun breathed out, lifting his head to meet Chanyeol's eyes. Chanyeol offered him a small smile before he slowly began to lift him up, meeting each fall with the thrust of his hips. Baekhyun screamed and moaned until Chanyeol was furiously shoving his member into him.

Somewhere between the relentless thrusting, they had switched positions so that Baekhyun now lay under Chanyeol, one leg resting on the taller's shoulder and the other bent to give the giant better access. Chanyeol pistoned into Baekhyun, hitting a certain spot again and again.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screamed at the top of his lungs, cum shooting out without any warning onto his chest, squirting onto Chanyeol's chin and spraying white fluid all over his abdomen. Chanyeol continued to thrust mercilessly until he reached his own high, coming into Baekhyun's ass, painting the insides with his own cum and falling limp on top of his delicate boyfriend.

"I love you." Chanyeol groaned as he rode out his orgasm, nuzzling his face in the crook of Baekhyun's neck.

"I love you too." Baekhyun replied, bringing his hands up to weave his fingers through Chanyeol's hair, scratching his scalp just the way he knew his boyfriend liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.


	16. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn't an update. Just a note.

I finally have the motivation to carry on with this story... please anticipate it, I will try to update soon uwu. :) love you all

**Author's Note:**

> Share it with your friends if you liked it. I give all credit to the owners and creators of the prompt I am only writing it. leave a comment letting me know is you liked it and make sure to let me know if you want me to make this into like a series or a story? IDK  
> 


End file.
